Phoenix Rising
by g3nesis1
Summary: [Written with Encaru Solain] While the Xmen hunt for 2 very dangerous mutants, Jean faces her own problems from her past... Pheonix. Her own demons try to escape her when things turn its worse.. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Lacey walked through the isle of the church with her head down. Her body was shaking without end and the tears were rushing down her frail and fragile cheek. People neared her, asking her what was wrong but she threw her eyes towards them and they immediately sat down in their seat, diverting their eyes. She cast her gaze back down to the red carpeting that led through the church. She looked up to the cross on the front wall, holding the crucifix of Jesus Christ. Tears still ran down her cheek. She looked over to the confessional and closed her eyes for a moment, seeing someone come out of it.

She stepped up to it and entered the darkness, closing the door behind her. "Forgive me, father. For I have sinned." Tears rushed quickly. "I'm sorry, daddy." She said, breaking down. "..I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes, leaning his head against the wall separating the both of them. "..It's alright child," he said in a sorrowful voice. Many thoughts were racing through his head. He knew she was an abomination to the human race, he never knew anyone or even heard of anything like this.. Her powers were overrunning her. They were dangerous; he was actually scared of her. "It's alright, child. We shall speak of this later tonight." He whispered. "Speak of this to no one else.. Understand?"

Lacey nodded and sniffled. "..Yes, father." She crossed her heart and stepped out of the confessional. She looked over the pue's and sighed. Not many people were there, only a few men and women. Some stayed the whole night.

She didn't know what would happen. The only time she'd ever seen him angry was when she spoke of her curse, or.. when it broke through. And, it had happened. Again... Worse than the last time. She winced just thinking about it.

A few hours passed and only a few people were still there, a few crying women and some men.. That's about it. The norm. She looked at the cross that she had been staring at since she got out of the confessional. "..I'm sorry, my lord. I'm sorry, I was born." She sobbed silently, putting her hands to her cheeks.

She jumped slightly feeling the warm comforting hand of the priest on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Lacey." He said with a warm smile. "You'll be alright." He said as she rushed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his eyes on the brim of tears as he pulled her into the back room. He knew what he was going to do.. And he knew it had to be done; for the good of mankind.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She sobbed. "...I'm sorry."

He pulled away for a minute and looked into her eyes. "So am I." He said, wrapping his arms around her neck and pressing his thumbs against her throat, so she could not breath... Could not scream, nothing.

She tried to fight back, but he was too strong. "Da-a-dd-dy..."

Oni had been sitting in the church for an hour watching a girl. She was special, he couldn't pinpoint how but she was. He watched her being pulled into the back room he knew what would happen by the look on the preachers face, he knew that if he did nothing the girl would die soon, he dropped from the darkest part of the celing and startled a few people, why had he come here he didnt know but he wouldnt let this one die for the short sightedness of one man. He began to walk down the isle and into the back room to see the priest choking his own daughter, "You should put her down now and let go of her neck." he said as he emerged from the shadows, "What your doing is such a horible thing, and you call yourself a holy man, how truly pathetic now let her go or ill have to use force."

He looked to the man that had came from no where, then back to Lacey who was limp in his arms. Tears were rushing down his cheeks as he backed away, dropping her to the floor. He backed away to the wall and closed his eyes. "Oh, God. Please forgive me.." He looked down to his shaking hands and then over to Lacey, who wasn't moving. "..Take her away from here! Take her away from here, or they will come for her!" He yelled to the man. "Take her away, GO!" He yelled, breaking the silence in the sanctuary.

Lacey coughed harshly, trying to bring in the oxygen that she needed, but her breath came hard. "D-a-dd-y." She whispered closing her eyes.

Oni smiled, "Your smarter and a better man than I thought." He walked over to the girl and picked her up. "I'm sorry this may be a bit abrupt. My names Oni, I'll take you somewhere safe, for now sleep." With that, he leapt to his feet and out the back door at a high speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Xavier opened his eyes. Suddenly, he was linked with Cerebro. He spoke over the comlink. "Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Rogue report to the briefing room immediately." He cut off the comlink, thinking to himself: "this could become very interesting or very dangerous." He took off the headpiece and moved immediately to the briefing room and awaited the others.

Jean was in the medical facility checking a few things and counting the supplies when she heard Professor Xavier's voice. She frowned slightly and set her clipboard down, pulling off the white doctors jacket and placing her glasses on top of the clipboard. She walked out and was met by Rogue.

Rogue smiled to her. "What could it be?" She asked Jean, her accent loud and clear. Jean shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe about another mutant, he spoke of something of the sorts a few days ago if you remember." She smiled and looked to the doorway of the Briefing room, seeing Storm step inside as well. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She stepped inside. She was as clueless as any of them, and that was rare.

"What is it professor?"

Scott blasted away another enemy in the danger room and then heard professor Xavier's call. He shut off the program and was last to arrive. He waited anxiously for the proffesor's answer. "I'm sorry to call you all here so suddenly and I'm afraid we have little time. I am watching to mutants both extremely powerful. One, a young girl, has the power over metal similar to magneto, and the other similar to you, jean, in that he has telekinetic ability but also the ability to move faster than your average person by quite a lot. As you can guess they'll both be high targets on magneto's list. They've only now joined up and its as if they're so close its as if one is holding the other. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask that you prepare for a mission and leave right away. I'll be monitoring via Cerebro. That's all, thank you. Be on your way.. And," he paused. "Be careful." He wondered what there reactions would be.

Jean sighed silently. A girls powers, similar to Magneto's. How unexpected? She thought to herself. "Yes, Professor." She nodded and looked over to Rogue and Storm. "Rogue.. Come with me. Storm, can you go with Scott? This may be dangerous with the both of them. We don't know what their state of mind is, we don't know if they are scared.. So please?" She watched Storm nod. "Thank you," she said, before rushing out of the briefing room and running down to the jet.

She got it started with a swift motion of her wrists. She got into the pilot seat and smiled, strapping herself in. Her thoughts were riding through her head. "This will be interesting."

Scott nodded, "of course professor, alright lets hurry." He ran down to the X Jet as well and strapped himself in, he looked behind him to see rouge and storm strapped in as well. "Alright lets go." He leaned back as he felt the acceleration as they launched.

Several minuets later, they arrived at a large open park. they left the jet immediately and started searching.

Oni laid the girl down on a small bed. He had a small place, it wasn't anything but it would have to be enough for now. He could tell she needed medical attention as her breathing was very shallow still. "Hold on just a little longer. I'm going to get a doctor." He didn't know if she could hear him but it was worth a try. He ran downstairs and outside he saw 4 people in some kind of weird suits that he never saw before. He began looking around for anyone in scrubs or a doctor looking person. He had no money but he had to get her help and now or she would die.

Her chest went up and down quickly. She could feel the bruise already form around her neck. Her fingers twitched every few seconds as she tried to open her eyes. "..Daddy?" She called out again, her voice was raspy. She could hear someones voice, but she couldn't tell whose they were. Oh, No. She thought. Th-they came to get me.. They've came to hurt me! She through. Her fingers twitched as her body jumped every few seconds... Things that were metal around her were rising into the air, crushing and expanding into small balls of metal.

She tried to open her eyes. She managed to get the open, somewhat. "Don't.. hurt me.."

Jean looked around, to see someone search frantically for something. Her eyes narrowed sharply towards him. She stepped towards him. "..Sir?" She asked, stepping in front of him. "Are you alright? Who are you looking for?"

Oni saw a woman approach him. At first, he wanted to fight or run but he realized that she wasn't going to attack him. "D-doctor.. I-I'm looking for a doctor, please I don't have any money but..." He thought what would they say. Would they help her if he told them what happened... no definitely not, they'd call the cops and an ambulance. He couldn't allow that so he lied. "I found a woman unconscious in a back alley. She wasn't breathing well so I brought her to my place and I'm looking for a doctor. Please if I don't find one soon, she'll die!"

Cyclops watched the young man make his impassioned plea. He could tell that he was holding something back, but they should help if they could but he waited for jean's response.

Jean's eyes widened. "..Is she breathing now?" She asked. "..I'm a doctor." She looked over to Scott. I think we found them, Professor. She could read his thoughts. "..You don't have to worry..." She looked into his eyes. "We won't hurt you, Oni." She gave him a reassuring smile. "..Where is she?"

Oni jumped pack at the sound of his name. How the hell did she know how could she? "How... how do you know my name?" He shook his head, he couldn't wait any longer if he did he feared she would… he said. "Look, there isn't much time if your a doctor come with me please." He opened the door and flew up the stairs. He didn't realize it but he was moving so fast he was putting intense strain on the stairs and one of the wooden steps broke slightly. He reached his room and keyed it open to see a sight before him that he knew would scare the doctor away. He heard her last words, "don't hurt me."

He ran up to her side. "I wont I swear it, do you understand? Please stop doing what your doing or you'll scare the doctor away. please.." He hoped that she would stop and it would just look like a messy room. He waited for that was all he could do.

Cyclops ran up the stairs after him but no where near as fast. There was no doubt now, "its definitely him." He followed jean as they went up the staircase.

Lacey slowly opened her eyes, looking up into his. Tears were still running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, da-ddy." She whispered, closing her eyes as the balls of metal fell to the floor.

Jean was up there just in time to see the metal drop to the ground. "It's her as well." She stepped towards them both, looking to Lacey's body. Her breathing was short and shallow. She could see a huge bruise at the base of her neck. "..What happened to her?" She asked, her voice full of worry and concern.

She stood up quickly and looked into Oni's eyes. "Oni.. I am Doctor Jean Grey." She said, putting two fingers on Lacey's neck, feeling her pulse which was weak. She looked over to Scott with worried eyes. "..We have to get her back as soon as possible." She said, looking to Rogue and Storm which had just joined them. She turned to Oni. "We're going to take her back to our mansion. I know this may sound as a surprise, but you're not alone." Without looking from his eyes, only one of the metal balls raised from beside her. "But, we are all mutants. You don't need to be afraid. We're here to help."

"M.. mutants? Not alone? What do you mean? I mean, I've seen them on t.v. but that's about it! " His inner thoughts were in turmoil. **How, how could she possibly know how?** He had been going through hell the last few weeks, and just when it was the worst time his powers activated **Why? Why now!**

Suddenly he fell to his knees the pain in his head increasing exponentaily, "damnit!" was all that was whispered before things started to rise into the air and spin around him. He was then lifted into the air for a short time before he slammed down to the floor. A small yelp escaped him before he got up. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you can take care of her but I'm outta here!" His mind was racing. He had to hide away, he had to run but how? The door was blocked by 3 people. It had to be the window. He leaped out and even though he was six stories up he landed softly. He took off away from the street at top speed, if he could just find some dark spot he could hide and he could get away.

Professor Xavier frowned at the boy's reaction. He could understand it but this complicated things. He spoke through their communicators again. "Alright, Jean and Storm take Lacey back to the X-Jet and take care of her. Cyclops and Rogue.. Find him, if magneto finds him first... Well, you know the rest. Oni is used to hiding so much that he's become an expert at it. He can fade into shadows and almost disappear, look carefully." The professor sighed, this could get difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm and Jean nodded. "Yes, Professor." Jean sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment. "..I don't understand sometimes." She murmured to herself and looked over to Lacey. Storm helped her to pick her up from the bed. She was sure it wouldn't look right to others seeing a girl floating in the air. They both took her back to the jet and laid her down on the back bed, putting an oxygen mask over her face.

Storm looked to Jean with worried eyes as she pulled a sheet over the young girl. "..What happened to her?" Storm asked out loud, her own eyes on the verge of tears seeing the girl, maybe 18, fighting for her life. It sickened her almost. Who would do something to her?

Rogue looked over to Scott after watching Jean and Storm take the girl out to the hidden jet. "We'll find him, Professor." She smiled, her accent again coming out clearly. Why did he run in the first place, she wondered. They didn't look that scary, did they?

Cyclops shook his head, "I don't know but I think he's lived alone for a long time. That might have something to do with it, I don't know." He shrugged. "Lets go." He said, walking down the stairs looking out for the broken step. He walked outside and turned down the alley they arrived in a place that was quite dark so Oni might be here somewhere. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you. I know you might be scared of your abilities or about your situation, but we just want to take you to a place where you can be safe and you don't have to be alone any more."

Oni watched the man and woman approach him and stop. He listened to the man speak and looked down. He **was** tired... So very tired. He hadn't had parents in a long time, and even when he had, they beat him... He was so tired.

He fell from the perch he was on and walked out into a street lamp. "You mean it?" His hands shook still trying to control his powers.

Cyclops looked at Oni. He hadn't seen it before but he saw it now bruises and cuts. He was thin too and gaunt, it was as if he hadn't properly been feed for months.

Rogue looked to Oni. "..We mean it." She tried to sound as gentle as she could. "I promise.. No one will hurt ya'." Her accent was clear, again. Even though she tried to hide it. She gave him a comforting smile and stepped out in front of Scott. She threw her gloved hand out with a smile. "..Come on." She looked into his eyes. "Lets go see how your friends doin', alright?"

Oni nodded. He didn't know if he could totally trust these people yet but... for now, he would go with them. "Alright, I'll come with you." He followed them to a large jet. "Wow, you guys really travel in style, huh?" He looked around and saw a door open into the aircraft. He followed hesitantly after the man and girl. He looked around and saw Lacey. "Will she be ok?" He sat down on a chair and looked to the rest of them. "Look... I'm sorry I ran, I just... My history hasn't been a happy one but now's not the time."

Jean looked over to him and took a deep breath. "I don't know." She said, truthfully. She took a step towards him. "It's alright. We understand. We're all different, but all in the same." She gave him a slight smile and looked down to Lacey. "..Do you know what happened to her?"

Oni nodded. "I-I lied to you earlier. I'm sorry, but I thought if I told you the truth you would call the cops and... Things woulda gotten really bad. I was hiding in a church, of all places, and I saw her go into a back room. I knew something bad was going to happen so I followed. The priest was choking her to death, she was already mostly unconscious and I took her from there and to my place. That's what happened." He looked down. How did this all happen? Why was he hiding in a church? God had abandoned him a long time ago and he was tired of asking.

Cyclops sat down next to him, "I'm sure you were just doing what you thought was best." He smiled and looked to Jean. "I'll get us home in no time." He stood and ran up to the cockpit and started up the engines. They took off and headed for the mansion.

Jean's eyes suddenly filled with fire. "..Who would he do such a thing?" She laid her hand on Lacey's cheek and sighed. She looked up to Oni, into his eyes. Storm and Rogue were getting strapped into their seats. She gave him a smile. "You're a very brave person, helping this young girl in such a situation." She smiled. "We'll be getting to the mansion very soon. I would suggest for you to go get yourself strapped in. You might get thrown around a bit if you don't." She looked down to Lacey. "I'm sure she'll be alright, physically. But, I'd like for you to come down to the Medical Facility with me.. She might be scared, and it would probably be good to see a familiar face."

Oni shook his head, "No, I was stupid and slow! If I would have been faster, I would have been able to save her from that. Eksa... I'm sorry." He stood up and he strapped himself into a chair. He looked down as a tear fell from his cheek. He shouldn't have been so stupid. This sucks. He fell back into the chair as the jet took off fast.

Cyclops landed the jet in the landing bay and Oni un-strapped himself from the seat and stood up. He walked to lacey and said, "I'll carry her. I promised to protect her so I will." He picked her up gently and walked out of the plane.

Jean sighed, watching him strap himself into the chair. She held herself against the bed where Lacey laid until they reached the landing bay. She was about to get Scott to help her take Lacey in, when Oni picked her up from the bed. She smiled slightly. "..Alright." She said.

Lacey laid her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat rattle through her head. She held close to him, wrapping her arms around him. Her neck hurt, badly. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tightened her eyes shut, taking a few small breaths. It hurt to breath. Why would Daddy, do such a thing? She asked herself. Does he hate me? She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the man carrying her. It was the man who had helped her. She gave him a weak smile. "T-t-thank y-you.." She whispered, taking a deep breath.

Oni was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't know what to do exactly but then she spoke. "It's alright. Everything will be fine. Please, don't speak. Not yet, your injury is a problem but you'll be feeling better soon. I found a doctor, she-she'll help you." He looked around and followed the group into what looked to be a state-of-the-art medical bay. He laid her on one of the tables at Jean's behest and stood there waiting for whatever would come.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey closed her eyes and laid her head down on the medical tables. She didn't know what was happening, so she followed his instruction, holding onto his voice. She didn't want to go to sleep again, she was afraid she wouldn't wake back up. She blindly reached over for him and her hand landed on his. She held it tightly for a moment before her grip loosened as Jean placed another oxygen mask over her face. "..She'll be alright. She just needs to rest for a little while. I'll give her some pain killers, so it doesn't hurt as much."

Jean snapped her head to the medical cabinet. The door opened and out came a small bottle and a syringe, floating over to her quickly. She grabbed it from the air and put the needle to the bottle, drawing out just a little bit. She took Lacey's other hand, smiling to Oni seeing their hands embrace. She put it to her veins.

Lacey jumped slightly. She hated needles. Her heartbeat sped up a little bit and she gripped his hand as she felt the sting. It loosened greatly as the numbness was released over her body.

Jean looked over to Oni, throwing the needle in to the biohazard trashcan and walking over to his side. "..Come on.. Let her rest for a little bit. You can come back, if you want. But, I'd like you to meet someone; the Professor."

Oni nodded and followed Jean. He stepped into an elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did, he looked around at the people running around in the hall. He followed her and entered in an office. He saw a man in a wheelchair and he had a suit on which made Oni feel far under dressed. He brushed his hair back uncomfortably.

Professor Xavier smiled, "It's okay. There's no need to worry. My name is Professor Xavier. I run this school for special people like you. I found you and Lacey together and I wanted to bring you here for your safety. We can teach you many things, professional skills to make it in the world but also how to control your abilities. We'll give you a room; provide everything you need here. I hope you like it here. If you wish to, you may leave however I must warn you that you may be placed in danger. There is a group of mutants called the Brotherhood, that is similar to my organization, except they don't wish to make peace with the human race. They wish to control it. Now, I know this is a lot to take in so I'll let you get some sleep and think on it all. If you have any questions and I'm sure you do, ask Jean or one of the others and I'm sure they'll be able to help you... Oh and one more thing, I would like it if you could leave your weapons here. This is a safe place, no one will harm you so you wont need them alright?"

Oni looked to the professor again, wondering how he knew but he decided that he had best follow his orders at least for now. He took out a few knives, daggers and other throwing objects that looked lethal, and also a cylindrical device that didn't look like a weapon at all.

The professor nodded and looked to Jean, "can you find him a room please?"

Jean looked to the Professor after her eyes searched the many weapons that Oni had on him. She couldn't believe it. Woh, that's a lot. She thought to herself. She smiled to him. "Yes, Professor." She nodded as her crimson hair fell into her face. She turned to Oni with that very same smile. "..Come on, then." She waved to the Professor and walked out, Oni not too far behind. She walked through the corridors, seeing Rogue and Bobby, a few other students.

Rogue walked up to Oni. "..Are ya feeling better? How's Lacey?" Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist. "..Bo-bby." Jean laughed as they both walked away.

"Don't mind them," she smiled. "They get like that sometimes.. All the students do." She led him to a room right beside the medical facility. She opened the door with a fling of her wrists. Inside was a cozy-looking bed, a mirror and a few other things. "There's some clothes in the closets, just check them out.. See what fits. There's a lot in there. So, it might take a while." She smiled, leaning on the doorway. "..You can come into the Medical Facility any time you want.. I am sure she'll be waking soon. You just get some rest, and come in when you want. Alright?" She smiled.

Oni smiled and nodded before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He put his hand to his stomach and he remembered that he hadn't eaten in 2 days. "Jean, I.. I'm sorry to bother you but if its not to much trouble I'd like to get some food." He knew it was probably a lot to ask but he was starving.

Cyclops walked into the professor's office. He smiled and said, "So professor, what do you think about Oni?"

Xavier nodded, "He's an interesting case. He's been alone most of his life so he has a hard time trusting people. He'll be aloof much of the time but Lacey might help him in that but the thing I'm most worried about... is the fact he was abused when he had parents."

Cyclops nodded, "I see. So many unfortunate things have happened to him. People like that remind me that I'm so fortunate. I walk in this magnificent mansion, with new clothes, new shoes things I don't absulutely have to have, food I don't need while others starve."

The Proffesor nodded, "It is unfortunate but we can only do what we can do."


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Jean smiled, looking to Oni. "Oh sure.. Alright, I'm getting a little hungry myself." She nodded and walked out into the hallways, leading him to the kitchen. She opened the door and turned on the light, exposing the huge kitchen. "..I'm not that good of a cook, so forgive me if my cooking is a little bad." She laughed, and opened a few cabinets, pulling out a few things. "You can have whatever you want. Here's some cereal," she handed him the milk, which was floating and landed on the table in front of him. "I can make anything... Just name it." She smiled and got herself a cup of coffee. She sat on a stool and looked to him. "We usually have cooks come in for the weekends.. The children usually like their cooking better than anything we make." Jean looked over to the pans and turned on the stove. The flames popped up quickly as she threw some bacon on it. She giggled, putting some eggs on as well. "I'll make you what I make best!" She smiled. "You do like this stuff, right?" She looked to him. "I don't wanna make anything you don't like. It's almost morning, so.. You could probably use a big breakfast. What do you say?" She said, cracking another egg.

Oni nodded and poured the milk into the cereal and ate it swiftly. After that, he turned to her. "Trust me compared to what I've ate for the last 2 years, your cooking or anyone's will taste like gormet. Cooking eggs and bacon would be great, thanks. If I can ask you… How do you do that make things float, I mean I can kind of do it but well you saw, what is it?" H stopped confused and looked down wondering how to phrase it.

She turned to him. "It's called, Telekinesis." She smiled, dropping the broken egg into the trash. "Its when you can move things with your mind.. Its pretty complex." She laughed. "Not many people have it. I guess we're two of the lucky ones." She smiled. "I also have a bit of Telepathy, thats when you can read someones mind and things like that." She took a breath. "The Professor is teaching me. He gives us a lot of support and a lot of power." Some of the eggs were already done, so she grabbed a plate and placed it on them. She made eggs overeasy and scrambled, some with cheese, some not. She was sure, he would eat a lot of it. She grabbed another plate and put her own eggs on it. "Here you go.." She said, setting it in front of him.

She turned back to the cooking. "..But, like the Professor said.. You are well protected here. Nothing will harm you. We have high tech security, and all that junk." She shrugged. "Plus, whoever comes here, thinking its a school for normal young children.. Well, they are in for a surprise." She laughed.

Oni nodded understanding, "I'm not sure how much of a gift it is but I understand." He began to eat the food placed in front him. He smiled as he ate it: the first time he had done that in years. Suddenly twenty or so people flooded into the kitchen, wondering what was for breakfast. What they saw was an empty chair with a plate full of food in front of the chair. They looked to Jean. "Hey Jean, whose this for?"

Oni looked down to the other children. He had reacted out of instinct. He dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of all of them scaring them all. He sat down and began to eat again.

Jean looked to the others. "Oh, this is Oni." She looked to him with a smile. "..It's alright. Maybe, I should have warned you about them... They're like a pack of wolves, these children! Come running whenever they smell food!" She laughed.

"Hey!" A few of them yelled playfully. "We are not!"

Jean looked back to them. "Are too." She chuckled, sticking out her tongue. She laughed wildly and looked down. "Come back in a little bit. I'm making him a big breakfast. You can come back when he's finished. And, then I'll make you guys breakfast, okay?"

They all sighed, but nodded. They knew that Oni was a new person here at the school, news travels fast. One looked to him with a smile, but said nothing. She was shy. She backed up out of the kitchen with the rest of the group, leaving Jean and Oni alone once again.

The bacon was done, and she was now starting on the huge stack of pancakes. "Do you like syrup?" She asked, getting a few bottles out of the fridge, all flavored. "I'm sorry about that, Oni. I should of told you about that. I guess I'm just used to it by now." She smiled, handing him the whole pound of cooked bacon.

"It's alright. I am sorry that I reacted the way I did. It was out of instinct. Yes, I like any kind of food but are you sure this is okay? I don't want to take too much. It wouldn't be right if I ate all your food or something."

"No, its quite alright." She answered.

He ate whatever she put in front of him and yawned. "Thank you for the excellent food but I'm getting really tired." He got up and began to walk to his room.

"Well, have a good rest." She waved to him as he walked out of the kitchen.

He stopped in on Lacey, he looked to her and after a moment left for his room. He locked the door behind him and laid down. He reached for the weapon he kept with him. Always. It was the thing that kept him safe for as long as he was alive. He put it under his pillow and fell asleep as tired. He couldn't stop thinking of all that had happened but he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Jean sighed for a moment and put the dirty dishes into the sink. She sat down for a little bit, and drank her coffee. She was worried, not only about Lacey but about Oni. He had been alone all of his life and it hurt her to see the pain behind his eyes. She took a bite of the pancakes and bacon. It was probably the best she'd ever cooked. She smiled slightly, seeing the kids rushing back into the kitchen. "It's all made," she said pointing to the table with a few stacks of pancakes, a few pounds of bacon and eggs. "Enjoy." She smiled, and waved to them, leaving the room.

She walked back to hers and Scotts room and closed the door behind her. It was only morning, and she was tired. ..Of course, it was an eventful night.. But, she was more exhausted than usual. "..I need a nap." She laughed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Oni was dreaming. _He stepped into the home of his parents and something crumbled as the walls shook again. They were fighting, he had to hide; he knew he shouldn't have come home yet, but it didn't matter. They would beat him 24/7 if they could._

_He walked downstairs and walked into his room. He hid in a corner of his room as he heard his father stomp down the stairs and smash the door open and look around. He shrunk into the pile of clothes, but it was too late._

_His father grabbed him up by the neck and slammed him into the wall, and started choking him. "YOU pathetic piece of crap! Its you! You're the reason were poor! You're the reason we fight! You're nothing but a waste of space!" He threw Oni to the floor._

Oni woke up and looked around knife in hand, he saw it was already afternoon.

Jean walked through the hallways slowly with her head down. Her mind was crowded with the students thoughts, so many.. She closed her eyes, trying to focus to get them to stop. She knew her power was growing to a dangerous amount again, but she couldn't help it.

She stopped in front of one of the doorways, which she noticed was Oni's. Her heart sank again, hearing his thoughts. She approached the door slowly and knocked on it gently. "..Oni?" Her voice was angelic and calm. "...Are you alright?" She asked, putting her hand to the knob of the door.

Lacey opened her eyes slowly to blankly stare at the ceiling above her. She was confused for a moment before she remembered what happened. She raised herself from the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't know where she was, and she was a bit scared. Where was that man that had helped her? She dropped from the bed and ripped the mask from her face, dropping it to the floor beside her. Lacey looked around and sighed, backing away into a darkened corner. "H-hello?" She asked the silence with fear in her voice.

Jean smiled, noticing that Lacey was up. But it faded when she saw she was afraid. "..Oni? Lacey is awake.. Can you please help me calm her down?"

Oni put his knife back away trying to calm himself after the dream. After hearing Jean say that Lacey was awake, he stood up and opened the door and walked down the hall a little and turned into the infirmory and saw Lacey.

"Its alright, remember me? I'm Oni, remember?" He tried to stay as calm as possible even though he was still shaken from the dream. He waited for her response..

Lacey looked over to him with wide tearing eyes. "I-.." She paused, looking into his eyes. "..I remember." She whispered, nodding her head. Her body was shaking but she approached him slowly. She wrapped her arms around him, she was still scared. "Thank you." She raised her head, a smile on her face as the tears made their way down her cheek. She took a deep breath, putting her hand at the base of her neck which was still a little bit sore. "God will grant you great blessings, Oni." She whispered, tearing herself away from him.

She knew he probably wouldn't like a strange girl, such as her, clinging on him. She lowered her head but still kept that weak smile.

"No problem. I'm glad to help, but as for gods graces, he abandoned me a long time ago. Jean is a good person, she will help you alright. I'm still rather tired so I'll leave you to jean if that's ok." He turned and walked away slowly, angry at the reference. Not knowing how he felt about the whole thing, he started wandering around the complex trying to explore as much as he could.

Jean sighed and watched him walk away from the both of them. Jean walked over to Lacey and smiled. "It's okay.. I promise I won't hurt you, alright?" She could tell that Lacey was still a little bit hesitant, but she would try to ease that. "I'm Jean..." She smiled to her again. "..Are you feeling any better?.. Any pains?"

Lacey shook her head. "..Just.. my neck is.. sore.." She said.

"It's okay. It'll go away in a few hours." She smiled and sat her on the bed, helping her feel a little better.

- - - -

Storm had just came out of class, in her hands she held an armful of papers and books. She closed the lecture room door behind her and smiled, seeing Oni walking around. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Oni. Same with Lacey. I was worried about you two for a while." She said, walking over to him. "I hope you choose to stay here." She said, "I think you'd like it here.. Lots of food, lots of friends. Some mischief here and there, but.. thats how it goes." She shrugged. "I'll enjoy having you here, Oni.. As will the rest of us."

Oni nodded. "I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do but I'm at least going to give this place a shot. Thank you for your kindness." He smiled slightly and wandered off to explore more of this place. It was huge!

Storm nodded and went off into the corridor herself, she had a lot of work to do... A lot of grades, and a lot of paperwork. And, God, did she hate it.

Jean and Lacey slowly made their way through the corridors, walking to the Professor's office. Lacey was nervous.. Well, very nervous. As she walked she looked around the huge house, looking at every single thing looking at their details. She was worried that they would cast her away, or hurt her like her father said people would. She bit her lip and looked over to Jean, who she was beginning to trust. Oni was right, she was a good person. "..Umm..." She said, standing in front of the door. "..I'm scared." She whispered.

Jean smiled. "No need to be." She knocked on the door. "..Professor?"

Proffessor Xavier turned around and smiled. "Come in." He watched Jean and the woman. "Ahh, Ms. Lacey its good to see you up and about. We were quite worried about you." He gave a similar explanation that he had given Oni. "You can relax and be safe here. Do you have any questions?"

Lacey looked to him. "..Um... Thank you." She said, bowing her head. "I... Appreciate it." She forced a smile and looked into his eyes. She wanted to ask many questions, like.. Where was her father? Why did he want to hurt her? Her eyes teared slightly thinking about it, but she fought it back, hiding them behind a smile.

"...How.. How did you know about me?" She asked, which was only one of the questions.

Xavier smiled knowing the questions she would ask. "I found you using a machine known as Cerebro. Its' something that I can show you later and talk to you about in more detail. As for your other questions, some of them you will have to ask Oni. I don't know exactly went on. I'm sorry but if you need anything else talk to Jean or one of the other students and they'll help out. Jean, I hate to ask you for a second time but could you find a room for Mss Lacey?"

Jean smiled. "..I already have a room for her, Professor." She smiled brightly and looked to Lacey. She turned and put a hand on Lacey's back, leading her out of the room. Professor, what.. What about Magneto? She asked him through telepathy. She wasn't sure if they should tell them yet..

Xavier shook his head and spoke telepathically to Jean. "No, don't tell them yet. Odd, that they didn't even make an effort, but it will come soon.. I am sure of that." He smiled and watched the both of them go.


	7. Chapter 7

Oni walked down a hall, seeing many children. He found a room with many people in it, many of them were playing pool and doing other things he saw a guy at a computer. He was looking a a skateboard but had one right beside him.

The boy spoke up, "Man ,this new board is so cool! I want one so bad. This old piece of junk isn't good anymore."

Oni approached him looking to the skateboard the child kicked and the one on the screen. "Pardon my saying but you're being greedy... You already have a skateboard and it is not broken, stop kicking it and use it, and don't be so greedy. I'm sorry, I probably said too much."

He turned down the hall and continued to walk hoping to find a place where he would fit in if only for a moment.

Jean nodded and looked to Lacey, leading her to a room. Hers was also right across from the medical facility. Even though she was feeling better, Jean was still worried about her. It was just her personality. Jean smiled to her. "..Here is your room.. I am sure you would like some real rest, so feel free to do so. If you would like, I can give you and Oni a tour later.. Through the whole school. Okay?"

Lacey smiled. "Umm.. Okay. Sure, a little later?" Jean nodded. "Alright, then. Have a good rest." She said as she walked back to the doorway and closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving Lacey to her own.

Lacey sighed and walked over to the bed. The room was beautiful, she'd never seen such beauty. The bed was soft and comfortable, she could probably fall asleep as soon as she laid down.. But, the thoughts were in her head, driving her insane. She knew she was safe here, but.. She also thought she was safe with her Father. She laid down on the bed, her hair falling into her face.

Her fingers wrapped around the cross that was around her bruised neck. Another thing her Father gave her, which she always cherished. Tears escaped her eyes. She sighed, remembering what Oni had said.

God abandoned him..? Did God abandon her too? Did he cast her out into the darkness alone, without anyone to reach for? Without a reason to continue and live a happy life? She bit her lip. She also remember what Father had told her. 'It's normal for a child such as yourself to sometimes hesitate to trust in the Lord.. But, you must always remember... That he loves you, and he believes in you. He will always help you, and he will answer you.. Just call out his name. And he will be there.'

Her grip on the cross tightened and she opened her eyes, hearing the metal crack. She opened her fist, seeing that the cross was now just a ball of metal. She ripped it away from her neck and threw it to the floor, angry at herself and the words in her head. She called out for him, when she looked to the crucifix on the church wall. She called to him, she yelled out for him in her mind.. Was that his answer? Was that the help that he was supposed to give her? ..Death? Did God hate her so much? Was she that much of an abomination? Even though she knew that the Father loved her, she remembered more than his words. There were times when he would get angry, he would raise a hand to her. And she wouldn't stop him, sometimes she thought it was the best. She needed to be purified, he said. Needed to be saved from the dark evil that inhabited her body.

Was it all lies? The stories of God, and the Bible.. The words of the Lord that she held so dear. Did God really turn his back on her? ...It sure felt like it. She closed her eyes and sighed. "..This sucks.."

Jason was skating down the hall when he saw Jean. " Hey what's with this new kid, Oni? He's weird! I mean he sits and preaches to me about being to greedy or some stuff like that and just wanders off. I don't get it. He just doesn't, I dunno, feel right. What's with him?" Jason popped his skateboard into his hand.

Meanwhile Oni had gotten tired again so he decided to go hang out in his room. He walked down the hall and saw the kid with the skateboard and Lacey. "Lacey, if you wish to talk come to my room later." He walked into his room completely ignoring the kid with the skateboard.

Lacey jumped up, hearing Oni's voice. She put her hand to her chest, relieved. She was still a little bit jumpy. "Um... Okay," she said, standing up and wiping the tears from her pale, exhausted cheeks. She smiled slightly and walked over to a mirror, making sure she didn't look that bad.

Jean looked to Jason. "..Just leave him be, for a while. He really never had anything like you guys.. So," she shrugged and looked to him with a smirk. "..Are you thinking about getting yet another board?" She sighed and shook her head. "Don't you have enough already?" She smiled. "Just.. Be nice to him, please? He has enough things to worry about already.. And I don't want him to think he's not welcome. You remember how it was like when you first came here?"

Oni sat down on his bed for a moment. Last nights nightmare had shocked him worse than he would ever admit and worse than the other ones, but why? He stood up and looked into the closet where there was a row of what he assumed was school uniforms. He opened the drawers and found something he liked, he switched clothes he wore one of the tight fitting school uniforms and over that he wore what would look like a robe at first glance but it had no sleeves.

He could wear it in every day life hen when a battle would come throw it off and have the tight uniform type thing so he could use fast movements. There was even a place to hide the knife he had kept, he knew it would probably get him in trouble but he would never leave this thing. It had kept him safe it was the only thing his father had ever given him and it had never broken. He sat back down on the bed again and tried to rid his mind of the dream.

Professor Xavier was worried about both of the new arrivals; both Oni and Lacey, they almost were opposites. He wanted to see what Oni was capable of even without using his powers. So he contacted Jean.

"Jean, I know you're probably tired but if I'd like you to get Oni and bring him to the danger room. I'd like to see what he's capable of and incase he manifests his power of telekenesis you can help him control it."

Jean nodded and looked to Jason. "..Just be nice to him.. Or, I won't make you breakfast anymore... Alright?" She smiled to him and walked back through the corridor. She stood in front of Oni's bedroom door and took a breath. "..Danger room.. Already, eh?" She said to herself, knocking on the door. "Oni?" She called. "The Professor would like to see you down in the Danger Room." She said, pulling her crimson hair back into a poney tail. She peeked inside. "..Time to show off." She laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Oni sat bolt upright at the sound of Jean's voice. He walked to the door and opened it. "Danger room? Isn't that just a bit melodramatic?" He shrugged not waiting for her answer and followed her down to a level of the mansion. "I haven't been here before, this place truly is huge." He entered twin large doors and looked around. It looked to be a regular room but he could tell that it wasn't. "Professor?"

"Ah, Oni nice to see you again. This is the Danger room; here's where we train for various things and also test ourselves here. I had Jean bring you here because I wished to see how powerful of fighter you were without your mutant abilities. This way we can customize your training. The people you will see here are robots. They aren't real people so you may use lethal techniques here if you so desire: here are your weapons." He said as he held out a tray full of weapons that he had given the Professor earlier.

He grabbed them up quickly finding new places to holster them and after that Xavier said, "Alright, we'll leave and let you do your stuff. However we will be monitoring from up there, and if you're in too much danger we'll stop the simulation, understand?"

Oni nodded sharply and he stood in the middle of the room and waited.

Jean walked along side the Professor. "..Are you sure he's ready for this?" She asked, her head down looking to the ground beneath her feet. "He has went through a lot, the both of them have." She sighed and walked up to the window, looking down on him. She put the microphone to her lips. "..Are you ready?" She asked and then looked over to the Professor with a concerned stare.

Professor Xavier smiled when they got into the control room. "Usually I wouldn't do this so early on but I believe he thinks he has to prove himself to us, and besides I think he has a few skills that we didn't think he had at first. The weapons I gave him earlier, they were Nin-jitsu weapons."

Oni stepped to the center of the room and nodded. Shortly after, the scenery changed and he leapt upward to another tree and hid in its leaves almost becoming invisible. He saw several robots converge on his location and look around, he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone so he didn't need to hold back, this would be easy. Suddenly, 7 sheruken's flew from the tree nailing each robot in the head precisely. Seven more came running and began firing in to the trees. Stun beams only he could see. He made a high arcing spinning flip jump and he landed behind one and used CQC swiftly. He grabbed one by the arm and stole his gun, holding the bot hostage, the other bots held back just as real people would. He shot the other three with the rifle and slammed the one he was holding to the floor hard enough to make any human unconscious. He then back-flipped to avoid a shot from another bot.

"You're a bit annoying, I'm done playing." He rushed at the rapidly firing bot and was so fast that he dodged the bolts easily. It seemed as if he disappeared for a short period of time until the robot went flying 20 feet in the air followed shortly by Oni, who took the robot by his coat front and spun himself and the bot so fast that it seemed become one person. He threw the bot down with such ferocity that it made dust when it hit, but Oni wasn't done yet.

He inverted and came down fist first, when he hit the bot it was as if he made a small bomb go off. When the dust cleared, Oni stood over a broken robot with a hole completely where its chest should have been. oni shook his head. "That's it, that was easy." and sat on the broken robot waiting.

Jean looked to him with awe. "..Oh My God." Was all she could say. She looked over to the Professor, her jaw still on the ground. She shook the expression from her face and went on the intercom. "Very Good, Oni." She smiled and waved to him.

She looked over to the Professor. "..I'm glad we got him first." She chuckled and turned back to Oni. He was powerful, physically. More than she'd ever seen before. He was more of a machine.. She raked her fingers through her hair. "..Training Course to Level Two.."

Oni stood thinking, _that was too easy level to is going to be a piece of cake_. He watched as 20 more robots came at him. "Oh, so you think you'll be able to defeat me?" He decided this would impress the hell out of them. He brought his hands together in numerous poses before they came up in almost prayer position but his left and right first finger were up and he said: "shadow replication!" All the sudden there were 20 Oni's throwing 2 sheruken's each at each robot. The robots fell to the floor sparking and jerking around and 19 of the 20 Oni's disappeared. "Was that supposed to be hard?"

Jean chuckled and looked to the Professor. "..What a study." She said, leaning back in the chair with pure awe and amazement.

Lacey stood at the door of the Danger Room, peeking inside the small window to watch. Wow, she thought. He's really... Um.. Wow. She giggled to herself and leaned on the door slightly. Her eyes widened seeing the shadow replicas. "Oh.. My." She whispered, tilting her head. She'd never seen such a power. She thought she was the only one who had a weird power.. A curse, a gift.. Whatever the hell it was. She sighed and looked up to where Jean and the Professor was and smiled slightly.

Oni smiled seeing how impressed they were. "If your that impressed I'd like to see what you say when I use my best move. but I don't show it often and use it even less. I take it were done?" But suddenly he collapsed to the floor on his knees, hands to his head and suddenly it was as if a huge bomb blew up as trees and parts of the ground were blown up and then some of the debris was lifted into the air followed by him. They started spinning around him and Oni screamed in pain.

Proffesor Xavier spoke to Jean, "We have to help him." He put his hands to his head and began to focus.

Jean looked down to him with worry and threw her hand out, catching him in mid air to stop him from spinning. Thoughts were running through her head, they were so.. Frantic, scared.. She ran down to the danger room and ran in front of him. She set him down on the floor gently and looked up to the Professor. "..Dammit." She said, walking over to Oni.

"...Oni?" She said, the thoughts getting stronger. She put her hand on his cheek and kneeled in front of him. "Oni!"

_Oni was walking down a hall a place he didn't recognize, but then through certain doorways, he saw elements of his past, and something down the corridor was dark, evil and pulling him towards it. He saw the night ... That night he almost died._

_He had been beaten already that day but his parents ganged up on him and was beating him. He knew he was dying, he was covered in his own blood and the blood of his parents that had beat each other first. They both had knives and while one beat him the other cut into him and each time he grew numb. Suddenly it was over until seconds later, he saw his father coming at his throat with a knife, and he passed out._

Oni woke up screaming and drew a knife and put it to Jean's throat as she was the nearest person there before falling unconscious into a dreamless sleep under the work of Professor Xavier. "Jean, are you alright?"

Jean couldn't help but scream. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she closed her eyes. She took a breath and opened her eyes. She put her hand to her chest, feeling it pound against her insides. She backed away slowly and threw herself up. She calmed down quickly, her head pounding. "..Yeah.." She said, putting her hand to her forehead. "..I-I'm fine."

Professor Xavier shook his head. "This poor person, he's gone through a hell. I could only imagine and I don't really want to. I'm sure he didn't mean to do that, but after the dream he had... " He shook his head wondering how he would ever reach this person. He sensed something very odd during that dream, it was almost another part of his personality. Evil but very powerful. "I'll get Someone to carry him to his room. I'm sorry this happened, Jean. I really am."

She looked over to him, swallowing hard. "..It's okay.. I-I could feel it." She put her hand to her head. "..I think I'm going to take a rest, is that alright Professor?" She didn't wait for his answer. She started to walk out of the Danger Room, after looking to Oni one last time.. Its like, she could feel everything.. She bit her lip as her eyes started to tear. She opened the Danger Room to see Lacey, her eyes wide.

"A-a-are you alright?" Lacey asked, stuttering wildly.

Jean paused and forced a smile. "I'm alright." She was pretty good at fooling people, even the Professor.. Sometimes that was a good thing. "I'm okay. That happens sometimes, when people get scared. I'm okay... I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's a good person."

Lacey gulped and looked back to the Danger Room.

She sighed. "I know. Go ahead and get some rest. The Professor might want to work with you soon, too. Alright?"

Lacey nodded and turned and walked back to her room, her eyes caught on the ground beneath her feet.

Jean gave a sigh of relief and walked through the corridor. She wondered where Scott was.. She missed him. She walked into their bedroom and plopped herself down on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Oni woke up in the infirmary. He looked around and saw Professor Xavier. "What happened? Why does my head hurt so much." He saw flashes of what happened and then he remembered what he did to Jean. He sat up quickly and looked around. "Jean... Oh God, what did I do?"

Professor Xavier frowned and looked to him, "Jean's alright... You didn't hurt her, calm down. Do you remembered what happened?"

Oni nodded slowly. "What was that? I remembered being hit by... No, that was a dream... or was it? What... why does my head hurt so much?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling that it had something to do with your past. I think that turbulent emotions triggered this."

Oni nodded and stood up. He was feeling a bit better but his head still hurt.

Professor Xavier frowned. "I'd like to talk to you about your past I kn-.."

Oni shook his head sharply. "Not a chance. My past is just that: mine. I'm sorry but no." Oni said before he walked out.

Scott had heard a commotion from the direction of the danger room. He saw Jean and smiled before he saw her face. He knew instantly something bad had happened. "Jean, what's going on? Are you alright?" He waited for her answer knowing that she would try to fake happiness.

Jean pushed herself up and walked over to him, silently. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, I'm okay..." She said, laying her head on his chest. "I just have.. a really bad headache." She chuckled. She sighed and held him tighter. "..Just.. Something happened to Oni.. He had a nightmare.. or.. something." She tightened her eyes. "He just got scared, but.. I'm alright.. I'm okay." She repeated, taking a breath.

Scott wrapped his arms around Jean. "It must have been a bad dream if its got you this shaken up. Come on lets just go sit down." He walked arm and arm withJean and they arrived in a unoccupied living room.

Oni walked down a hallway, why did it have to happen so fast? Why did they need to know about his past so fast? He only remembered fragments of it anyway. He was so ashamed of what happened; he was afraid of parts of himself. He walked into a room and he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Jean and Scott on the sofa. He stood in front of a window, it was dark again and he gazed up at the stars. His thoughts of the past continuing to haunt him, why was this happening now?

Jean looked to Scott, looking into his eyes. "..It was." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath. Jean closed her eyes for a minute, getting comfortable in his arms. He always made her feel better, no matter what. That's why she loved him so much..

She burrowed her head in his chest and opened her eyes. She bit her lip, seeing Oni at one of the windows. She pulled her head up from Scott's shoulder and pulled herself from the sofa. She hesitantly took a step towards Oni. She didn't know how he would feel, but.. She remembered when Logan had done almost the same thing. She took another step towards him. "..It's okay." She said, breaking the silence. "..I know you didn't mean it. I'm okay, and.. I understand why you did what you did... I saw it, too."

She took yet another step closer. She wasn't scared of him, there wasn't any reason to be.

At Jean's last words his mouth dropped in shock. "Yo-you saw it?" He lowered his head as a tear escaped his right eye. "I'm truly sorry... I'm really sorry, no one is supposed to know. No one. I-I'm so sorry. I really wish you wouldn't have seen that. My memories are full of horrible things." He walked away, trying not to show that he was crying..

Jean looked to Scott for a moment and followed after him. "Please! Wait?" She called to him. She ran in front of him and looked to him. She paused and wrapped her arms around her. "..Listen, we all have our bad things in life... All of us. Some may be darker than others.. But, that doesn't define who we are." She whispered in his ear. "..No one else knows, Oni. And I won't tell anyone. I promise, alright?" She backed away and put her hand to his cheek, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "You are a good person.. And nothing will change that. All of have some dark side in us." She paused. "..Even me." She gave him a comforting smile. "You don't have to be scared anymore.. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

Oni nodded he hated the things in his past but he would not allow the past to hurt him any longer; the past was just that the past. He nodded understanding. "I understand and I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. I should go but thank you jean it helped quite a lot." He nodded and walked on wondering what to do, He probably pissed off the Professor too. He walked down the hallway wondering what to do next.

Jean nodded and walked back over to Scott. She sighed and sat back down beside him. "I don't know what else to do, Scott." She looked up to him with a soft frown on her face. She still had a headache, but... It was the one she had all day, every day. So, it was a big problem. She was used to it by now. "I can understand why Magneto wanted him.. But, why did he want Lacey? Yeah.. She has almost the same exact gift as him.. But, there has to be another reason." She sighed and smiled. "..I think we all need a vacation.. What do you think?" She kissed him.

Scott Smiled and said, "I think we all could use a vacation, but you know what they say, no rest for the wicked... As for Oni and lacey, I don't know what's going on. Why hasn't magneto made a move yet? And as for Lacey, anyone with the ability to control metal. I don't think he wants to have her for so much power means but merely just to keep her out of our hands." He smiled even though he was wondering what Jean had seen in Oni's Nightmare. What had she seen, but he knew better than to ask after what she had said to Oni...But he still wanted to ask about it.

Jean looked to him. "..I don't know why, maybe he was waiting for their powers to resurface. I'm just glad that it happened here, and not out there." She sighed. "..I'm glad they are both here. For one, Lacey would be dead.." She paused. "..And I think Oni would be too."


	10. Chapter 10

Professor Xavier bowed his head as Oni stormed off. What worried him is that it wasn't anger he felt... it was fear. He looked to Lacey and smiled. "So How are you feeling?"

Lacey looked over to the Professor and smiled back. "I-I'm feeling better." She said, stepping towards him but still keeping her head down letting her dark hair fall into her face. "Much better. Thank you for asking Professor." She paused. "..I really appreciate that, you're letting me stay here. I really have no where else to go, and.. I thank you, for not making me go back there." She smiled to him.

Xavier said, "Oni said that he wanted to protect you, and we cant let his word be broken now can we? If your feeling better perhaps you Oni and Jean can go on a small tour of the important pints of the town tomorow what do you think?"

Lacey smiled to the Professor. "Alright." She nodded. "...That would be good."

Oni walked down a hall and into a room with a staircase. Three children were playing above and one of them tripped coming down the stairs but before he did he reached out and grabbed the shirt front of another of the boys who did the same and the third boy grabbed a passing girl. The tumble of children flew at him, he leapt up dodging the tumble. When they came to a rest, one of the children was clutching their leg crying. He dropped back down and looked at the boy. He kneeled down in front of him and said, "Let me see." He felt gently and found a broken leg.

He looked to one of the children, "Go get Jean." He looked down and said, "This isn't going to hurt." He brought his hands together in a number of ways until he said, "Chiyu Nu Jutsu!" A green field appeared around his right hand and he put his hand to the child's leg and focused.

Scott frowned and said, "I think your right about Lacey, but I think Oni's pretty strong. I heard that explosion, and watched his talents on the monitor. Where do you suppose he picked that stuff up, and what's with him speaking, I think it was Japanese? I dunno, he's definitely a mysterious person." Scott shrugged trying not to think about it.

Jean sighed. "..Yes, he is.. Very strong. And, mysterious. But, a lot of people are." She said. She stayed silent for a little bit, running over what she saw from Oni in her head. So much fear.. So much pain. She jumped when she heard someone calling for her.

"Jean! Jean!" A kid called. She rushed up and ran to his voice. She already knew what was wrong. She read the kids mind. She rushed through the corridor, almost tripping on the slippery tiled floor. She ran faster and faster until she saw Oni and the kids.. His hands were giving off a green light. She put her hand to her chest and took a breath.. She didn't know what he was doing.. But, she could guess. She kneeled by the child and set her hand on their head.

Oni saw Jean and nodded to her before turning his eyes back to the broken leg, and eventually the green aura faded from his hand and he panted slightly tired after the high usage of his energy. "His leg will heal in a day or so, and there's no need to cast his leg. I've transferred some of my chakra to him, his regeneration will increase quite a bit." He stood up and sighed.

Professor Xavier heard what had happened and said. "Excuse me, I should check this out." He rolled down the hall and came upon a couple children, Jean, and Oni who had a green glow around his hand and said something about chakra. He didn't quite understand so he would wait to see if Jean would understand.

Jean looked to the child, then to Oni. "..You healed him? How did yo-I.. Umm.." She shook her head from the confusing thoughts. She smiled to him and looked back down to the kid, which pushed herself up and looked to Oni. "..Thank you." She said, looking into his eyes.

Jean looked over to the Professor, then to Oni. She gave him a warm smile. "..Very powerful, indeed." She said.

Lacey looked to the Professor and watched as he rolled down the corridor. She sighed, knowing it was something really important. A lot of things happened there daily.. It was a school! She turned and started heading back to her room. Images flew over her mind of Oni in the training session before everything happened. She was worried about when they would 'train' her. There was more to her than what met the eye.. And, they would find out.. Eventually.

Oni nodded. He knew he needed an explanation. "You're welcome. As for what I did to heal you, I used something called a Jutsu, a ninjitsu technique that transfers something called Chakara to the hand and into the patien. It's turned into a restorative chakra. There are other forms of it such as my Shadow replication technique, if you want I'll explain more later."

Xavier was a bit confused but he understood a bit more.

Oni said, "Oh and you'll wanna keep off that leg as much as possible at least until tomorrow night and get a good nights rest tonight and tomorrow night, if it bothers you see me again."

He turned and wandered off down the hall to his room. He walked into his room and sat on his bed, he was tired but didn't want to sleep. He was afraid of his nightmares, afraid of his past. So he sat down in a meditative pose and waited for the dawn.

Jean listened closely and patted the child's head. Jean watched him walk away. She looked down to the boy. "..Go to bed." She said. The young boy nodded and disappeared right in front of Jean's eyes. She smiled. The boy's power was transporting, like so many here. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to the Professor. "..That was close." She said, leaning against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Xavier looked to Jean. "Jean, I think it would be a good idea to take Oni and Lacey around town tomorrow since there both feeling better. Oh and what did you mean that was close?"

Scott had been standing there for a while and he had to find out where he knew all of this stuff. He was only 18 and he knows all this already how did he learn stuff like Nin-jitsu and how to throw sheruken's like that. He walked up to Oni's room and knocked on his door but received no response. He slowly opened the door and saw Oni in an odd position. "Oni, are you alright?"

Oni's eyes popped open and looked to Scott. "My apologies, I was deep within meditation. What would you like to talk about?"

Scott looked down. "Can you tell me where and when you became a ninja?"

Oni stood slowly and laughed slightly. "I knew that was coming. I lived in Japan for a year or 2 and in that time, I leaned a lot and was taught by a kindly old man. He was an expert ninja; he was the only person that truly cared for me."

Scott nodded and said. "I see and how many men have you killed so far?"

"She broke her leg," she sighed. "...I'm glad Oni healed her. It looked like she would of been in a lot of pain, if he hadn't." She shrugged. "That would not be good for them.." She nodded to the Professor. "Tomorrow morning, we will all go about and have a tour of the town.." She thought for a moment. If Magneto tried anything, she would just blow him away. Her powers were becoming more vicious and uncontrollable.. The Professor only knew some of it, and he was the only one. "I don't think we'll run into any trouble." She smiled.

Professor Xavier nodded. "Yes but I have complete faith in your expert medical skills."

Oni frowned and took sudden interest in the floor. "You don't work your way round the bush very much, do you Scott?"

Scott frowned. "I just want to know what kind of person I have living in our house, that's all."

Oni nodded. "Then I'll be honest... None, I've wounded people, pinned arms to walls with my sheruken's but, finished the job with my fists."

Scott nodded, not believing him but it would rest for now, at least until he talked to the Professor. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and headed to find Professor Xavier. When he found him he saw Jean was still there. "Professor, we have a problem."

Jean looked to Scott and sighed. "...It doesn't matter what happened in his past, Scott." She said, reading his mind. "..Like I told him, we all have our dark sides.." She looked into the Professor's eyes. "All of us. Don't go chasing the past, Scott. It may come to chase you." She looked to the floor. Her cheeks flustered with red as she passed them both.

She walked to Oni's bedroom and opened the door, leaning on the doorway. She smiled. "So you're a ninja, eh?" She chuckled, taking a few steps towards him. "Don't worry about Scott... He can get a little nosey, sometimes. But, you know.. He just likes to know the whole story." She said.

Oni looked up, seeing Jean entering his room. "You could say that I guess. It's alright.. I'm much the same as him, I'm just.. usually a bit more subtle." He laughed slightly and sat down on the end of this bed. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. I seem to be doing nothing but making trouble here, it's the way it always was, probably always will be."

Professor Xavier knew what Scott would say. "I am sure about having them here. He demonstrated that he is a good person, the first action he took in dealing with us. He didn't want to trust you.. If it had been anything else, he would have never made contact and would have been in the next town before you could say 'jump.' But to save that woman's life, he risked it all. That says everything."

Scott nodded. "Why does he use such lethal weapons, why use weapons and attacks that could kill instantly?"

The Professor looked at him for a moment. "Because for as long as he can remember, it was always life or death."

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Professor."

Xavier smiled. "No, don't be sorry, you just did what you thought was best in bringing a danger to my attention. I'll see you tomorrow.. Good night, Scott."

"Good night, Professor." He said as he walked back down the hallway.

Jean walked over to him and sat beside him. "Oh, don't worry about it Oni. This is a school. We always have trouble." She smiled. "Tomorrow morning, You, Lacey, and I are going to go on a tour of the city. Get you guys familiar with this place, as well. I thought it would be good for you two.." She smiled. "..What do you think?" She looked into his eyes.

Oni turned to Jean. "I am actually pretty tired, so I should probably get some sleep." He knew she had other places to be, even though he didn't want to be alone.

Jean smiled. "..Okay, then." She stood up and looked down into his eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Have a good night's sleep, then." She smiled to him. She turned to walk out but paused for a moment. "Um..." She hesitated. "..Don't let the dreams scare you. They are just that.. Dreams, they aren't real. If you ever need help, just call out to me alright? I'll be there for you. Just ask." She smiled to him and closed the bedroom door behind her.

She stood at his door for a moment before wrapping her arms around her and walking through the halls. Her eyes were focused on the floor beneath her feet. She was lost in thought. She thought about her dreams, her nightmares. Who did she have to call out for? Scott, but.. He couldn't help her in her dreams. It would only turn out tragically. Like it always was.

She sighed and looked up, seeing Scott walking down the other side of the hallway. She gave a slight smile to him and met him in the middle of the hallway. "A big vacation." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him with a smile. "Far, far away." She chuckled. "Just you and me.. Oh, that would be great. Wouldn't it?" She smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him over to their bedrooms door.

She opened it slowly and pulled down her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. She closed the door with a flick of her wrist and went over to the closet, throwing off her shirt and pulling on her pajama's. She smiled to Scott and jumped on the bed playfully. "A long vacation at the beach.. In Hawaii.. How 'bout that?" She smiled.

Scott smiled as he laid in the bed with Jean. "You sure know what you want when you want it." He chuckled and clicked off the lights. "Good night, Jean."

Jean smiled and turned on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "..Yes, I do." She laughed. "Goodnight, Scott." She gave a happy sigh and hesitantly closed her eyes. She pulled the covers up over her and curled into a ball. "I love you." She whispered, before fading off into sleep.

Oni stood stunned after Jean had left. She had hugged him; he had only been hugged once. After that, the only reason why anyone had touched him was to hurt him and kill him. He sat down and didn't know what to do. He would have to talk to Jean about it in the morning. Why were these people showing him such kindness? He had done nothing for them. How could they all, but Scott, be so kind? And even Scott was just trying to keep the rest of the house safe.. But why?

Lacey walked to through the school. Everyone was heading to bed, going to sleep. She looked around to see their faces, smiling and laughing; joyful and peaceful. Maybe this place was a good place, maybe it was a good home. She was thankful to Jean and the Professor. This would be her home, and she would cherish the kindness and friendship that she recieved. You never really know what you're missing, until you get it. She thought to herself. She walked into her bedroom and slowly closed the door behind her looking over the bedroom again. She was so lucky.. She smiled and went to bed, waiting for the Sun to come up.. To start, hopefully, another good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Oni sat down in a meditation position and awaited the dawn, deep meditation can replace sleep but at least he wouldn't have the nightmares or so that's what he thought. They weren't nightmares so much as odd words and images, things some he recognized; others he didn't. He couldn't understand so he didn't try.

The sun suddenly was in his eyes and he knew it was morning, he stood up and after changing close he walked out, no one was up yet so far as he could see so, he went into a back yard area. He found a place suitable for practice and began going over some of his moves. He wondered how anyone could have such a vast place, but he sensed Professor Xavier was a good man. He didn't hold all of this over anyone in fact, he shared it with other people like himself but something felt wrong. He couldn't pin point it but it was there. So he kept practicing awaiting whatever would come.

Jean threw herself up, sweat beaded her forehead. Her eyes were wide and glowing a bit red. She looked over to Scott, blinking her eyes. Thank God, he was still asleep. She pushed herself up from the bed and took a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got dressed. She put her hand to her forehead and pulled on her shoes.

For a moment, she looked over to Scott and sighed. She tossed her hair behind her and walked out of the bedroom, walking through the hallway. Not a lot of people were up yet, that was probably a good thing. She didn't want the headache to start earlier again. They think too much, she laughed to herself. She walked over to the balcony and looked to the skies, the sun was just coming up the horizon. And it was such a beautiful sight. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. God, she hated that feeling. That deep feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could not get rid of, no matter what she did.

She sighed and leaned on the railing of the balcony. She looked down, seeing Oni the first one out in the courtyard. She smiled softly, watching him practice. "Good Morning." She called out to him. "..Want some breakfast?" She smiled happily.

Oni turned seeing Jean up. "Hi, sure. Just gimme a sec." He brought his hands together in a traditional jitsu pose but nothing happened. Then he started walking just like normal and when he got up to the house, he simply started walking up the side of the house casually. He reached the height of the balcony and simply stepped off the wall. "Hey, are you okay? You don't seem well." He could tell something was on her mind so he waited for the answer.

Jean hesitated to answer for a minute. She nodded. "I'm okay." She smiled brightly. "Just a few bad dreams of my own. Nothing really important." She shrugged. "That's really cool how you did that. Reminds me of spider man." She laughed, trying to change the subject. She turned to go back into the mansion. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked, trying to keep her own mind off the images in her head.

Oni smiled. "Well I'm not any form of spider and I don't know who this spider man is so, I'll just explain by saying that I can walk on any surface at any angle. Its a matter of molding your Chakara to your feet you can float. With a similar technique, you can water walk too. If your really interested I could show you how to do some of it sometime. As for breakfast like usual, I'm not picky, but I have to tell you, I could get used to having a meal a day." He smiled somewhat wondering when would be the best time to ask her but for now he would let it stay. He knew that despite her attitude, she was troubled. He started to walk towards the kitchen, "Come on, don't worry about it."

Jean smiled. "Wow, that would be cool." She laughed and followed him. "Well, tonight.. I'm sure, you'll be full. We're having a welcome banquet for you and Lacey." She smiled. "I know, you'll have a good time." She laughed and looked to the hallway. "I'll have to make a lot.. They'll all want something, again. The chefs aren't in for about two weeks. So Storm and I are stuck with all the cooking." She chuckled. "I don't mind though." She pushed the kitchen door open and held it for him to come in.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and milk. She set them down and turned to the stove. With a flick of her wrist, a few pieces of bread were in the toaster and the butter was floating out of the fridge. She looked over to Oni with a smile, but inside she was anything but. No one else could see really through her eyes.. How could he so easily? He could just look right through her. She sighed and cracked a few eggs, letting them cook on the pan as she mixed the pancakes ingredients. "..So," she said. "Are you ready for your tour of the town this morning?" She smiled.

Oni was so deep in thought that when she asked him a question he didn't even notice.. "Hai—Oh, sorry.. I tend to think in Japanese; and old habit, I suppose. Wait, a banquet? That really isn't necessary for you to go through all that trouble. If you like I can help out, I'm goond at mixing precise ingredients and stuff like that. Infact, I was thinking if I could get enough ingredients together that I can make you some special emergency rations for the X-jet if you go on long missions.. So it'll increase energy, stamina.. All sorts of things.

He realized he was talking about everything and anything, just not to ask that question. But he was worried about what the answer would be. It was funny, he could see so many things, he thought outside the immediacy of the problem and developed ideas and solutions based on that, but it was impossible for him to see beyond his own immediacy. And that's were the problem lay, but he would keep up with this banter for a bit longer.

"Jean, later on perhaps after the tour of the town, could you perhaps teach me how to control my ability of telekinesis? I know you have the same thing and if I can control it better things like yesterday won't happen so often." He waited for her answer.

Jean looked up from the bowl. "I think the rations would be a good idea." She smiled and poured some of it on the pan. She put the bowl down and looked over to Oni. "Yeah, sure.. I'll teach you how to control it. The trick is, you don't let it control you.." She paused, for a moment and turned back to the pan. "You control it." She sighed. A pause of silence entered the room. She looked up and gave a short smile. "It would be nice to have someone helping us around here. We're not maids y' know!" She laughed and gave him some eggs and pancakes. She looked over to the fridge as the syrup came along, setting itself in front of his plate. "There you go."

Oni nodded. "Yeah, I think helping out here and there is the least I can do. I don't understand how—nevermind, its probably not my place to say." He started eating and stood when he was done. "Jean.. I wanted to ask you a question, but I'm afraid you'll think I'm weird or…" He sighed. "Why did you hug me last night? No one, for a long time has ever touched me, when it wasn't meant to hurt or kill me. So why?" He trailed off, looking down.

Jean turned and smiled. She was finished cooking. She set the pan in the sink and walked over to him. She looked into his eyes. "Because everyone needs a hug now and then." She smiled to him. "..It looked like you needed it." She looked down, afraid he would again, see right through her. "You'll be getting a lot of those." She laughed.

Lacey opened her eyes and rubbed her head softly, letting her slim fingers fly through her dark hair. She stretched when she stood and walked over to the closet, opening it slowly. She bit her lip, seeing a lot of clothes. "Wow." She said and picked the first two things she seen: a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was surprised they fit. She smiled when she looked into the mirror. She was getting so much happier; happier than she's ever been in her life. She gave a joyful sigh walking through the hallway. Some of the kids were awake now and walking out to go to class, she figured. She turned, smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen.

She walked in and saw Oni and Jean. "Good Morning." She said, walking over to them. "Oh.." She said, looking at the food. She took a seat and smiled. "..This all looks so delicious!" She chuckled, taking a bite out of a pancake.

Jean laughed and looked to Oni.

Oni nodded. How could they be so nice to him? He had never met people like these and he was starting to think that he never wanted to leave and as soon as he was ready, he wanted to join the group the Professor had spoke of; the team that Jean was a part of. He knew he could be of at least some help, so he would work hard to master his abilities.

He looked over to Lacey and nodded. "Morning, Lacey. Did you hear, we're going on a trip today? I can't wait to see what this town has in store. I wonder if they've got a weapons shot. I might only look but, still.. or, look until the store keeper chases me away with a broom," he laughed. "What are you looking for?"

Lacey smiled to him, after taking a drink of milk. "I don't know.. I think I might get another necklace." She looked down for a moment. "I lost the one I had, so.. I just want to get another cross. That's all." She smiled and walked over to them. "I can't wait! When are we going?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Jean chuckled. "Well, I'm ready.. Are you guys? We can go now, if you would like." She looked to them both. "You can get whatever you want," she smiled to Oni. "Except weapons." She patted his head playfully. "Anything you want...! Other than that." She winked. "Well, come on. Let's get out of here!" She laughed and headed for the back door.

Oni smiled. "Yeah, right. I don't have any money, but yeah.. I'm ready." He followed Jean into a garage where there were a few sports cars, and motorcycles; some other ones as well. They got into an average looking car and drove off. "This feels weird. I haven't ridden in a car in years." He looked around at all the scenery as it passed by and wondered if this was nirvana or heaven.

Jean looked into the rear view mirror at them both. "I'll get what you guys want." She smiled. "Its no big deal. I'll say its presents!" She laughed and looked around to the shops. There were so many, she almost forgot. She hasn't been out here in awhile, herself. She was always just so busy at the school, she almost forgot there was another world outside the confines of that place.

She passed by one of the parks, looking at the small children. She remembered when she was young, she missed those days. She shifted into gear and went a little faster. She looked back to Lacey, she still had a smile on her face. So did Oni. That made her happy. She stopped and pulled up to a pawn shop. "This place has the best weapons here.. Also, the best jewelery." She smiled, pulling the key out of the ignition and getting out. She opened the door for Oni and Lacey and pulled out a few hundred dollars out of her pockets. She handed them each about three hundred dollars. "There you go." She smiled. "Now, go have some fun." She laughed, pointing towards the pawn shop.

Oni nearly fell unconscious when he was handed 300 dollars. "Are you sure this is okay?' Jean nodded. Oni bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you very much." He walked into the store and saw weapons of all kinds on a wall. He walked over there immediately. He saw the katana he wanted here, he also saw an array of other bladed weapons they even had a huge variety of nin-jitsu weapons.

"Do you have any sharpening machines?" He asked the man at the counter. "Yes we do."

Oni pulled up his full array of sherukens, and the man looked to them. "Are you kidding? These have been used way to many times, you used them far past the recommended point and sharpened them to much."

Oni frowned at his critical assessment of his sherukens. "Listen here sir, I've had these weapons for 2 years."

Lacey walked through the store slowly, her hands sliding over some of the golden crosses along with the silver. They were so beautiful. She stopped and smiled, looking at one. Jesus upon the crucifixion. His head was up, and he seemed to be staring at her. She picked it up slowly and let her fingers dance over the surface. She wondered if the same thing would happen to this one. She hoped not. She smiled and held it in her hands tightly.

She walked over to Jean and Oni, and the store keeper. "..This will be all for me." She said, handing it to him with a smile.

Oni looked at the book that Jean had given him with disgust and opened it. He closed it quickly laughing. He was laughing so hard that he almost fell over. After he regained himself he said, "I'm sorry, Jean but I am Chunin Class. Well that was my last classification. Now with all I know I'm Junin. In English, it means elite ninja. These books are for at best moderate self defense. I understand the no weapons policy but, can I at least replace the weapons I have on me? I wont buy the sword even though its a non lethal weapon or at least it could be." He drew the sword and showed her that the blade was on the wrong side. "It's called a reverse blade sword, and I swear that I would never draw my weapons against another student. I follow a strict ethical code that prohibits me from doing any such thing, so what do you say? At least let me replace my worn out sherukens?" He awaited her answer with anxiousness.

Jean sighed and put the book back. She looked over to Lacey, who had just bought her cross and smiled. She gave a grin. "..Alright, alright already." She laughed. "But only this once! You can replace your sherukan-thingies." She smiled. She looked at the blade of the sword. "You can get the replacements, that's it!" She said. "Go ahead.. Get them. Just, um... Well, you know." She shrugged and looked to the store owner. She nodded and pulled out her keys. "When you guys are done, come on back to the car." She yelled back, walking outside.

Oni was still chuckling as he paid the man in full. He walked outside, his new sherukan's in his book bag and his old ones back in place. He would have to sharpen them later. He walked out to the car and smiled. "Thank you, Jean. You know it might seem odd, but without these it almost feels as if I'm naked." He laughed.

As he turned his head, he stopped speaking and crouched down. "Someone's here.. I don't know who, but," he reached for a handful of sherukan's and without hesitation, he threw them towards their location.

"Well, at least Magneton, or whatever isn't here.. You should go inside and protect Lacey, get her somewhere safe. She's not at combat level like you or I. I'll be okay." As he said this, four people stepped out of the alleyway. "…So that's him.. I'm gonna have to give him a beating for ruining my hair!" One of them said. He had a long trail of missing hair on his head, and only chuckled without mirth.

"I don't miss twice. Leave us alone, or my next sherukan goes through your skull." Oni wasn't going to kill them, but sometimes fear was a better deturent than anything else. He would have to see.

Jean looked to the four people and her eyes grew red. She threw her hand up and the four men were thrown back into the alleyway. She gave the keys to Oni and put Lacey in the car. "..I want you both to go back to the mansion. Where there are these people, there is either Magneto.. or Mystique." She blinked her eyes, making the red fade away. "..Go." She told him. "Get her out of here. If they get you, even one of you.. We're in deep shit. Please, Oni. Just tell the Professor, and I'll be fine. I've dealt with them enough times to know what to do." She gave him a reassuring smile. "...Go. You're aren't ready, yet either. You've only trained once. These people fight dirty, and I won't let you get hurt!"

Without turning, she threw her hands towards the alleyway, knowing they would only come back out. She held her hand there, holding them up in the air in the shadows hidden from human eyes. "..Please." She said, turning around and walking back into the alleyway.

Oni grabbed Jean by the shoulder. "No one fights alone, so long as you don't have to. Besides.. Like I know how to drive a car?" He stepped forward and made several hand forms and said, "Replication!" Three of him appeared, and he made two more hand signs, "transform." Suddenly, Jean, Oni, and Lacey stood before them. "Sometimes its better to use illusion and escape." He got in the car shortly followed by a scared and confused Lacey, while the three replicates marched off to fight.

Jean rushed back into the car, not even asking any questions. Her eyes were still burning red as she threw the key into the ignition and took off. Of course it had to be bad traffic, but she fixed that very quickly. Her eyes focused on the cars in front of them as they were now controlled by her. She made them park on the side of the road, letting them pass by quickly.

They were at the school in a flash. She parked the car in the garage and turned it off. She took a deep breath and leaned against the chair, closing her eyes. "..You saved our asses, Oni." She laughed. She knew Lacey was a little bit scared and confused. But, she would have to get used to it. There were a lot of things that were confusing about this place, and the Brotherhood. Damn them.. She thought, getting out of the car slowly. She was tired, her mind and her body. She hadn't used that much power in a long time.. She sighed. She looked over to Oni. "Come on.. We have to talk to the Professor about this."

Lacey slowly got out of the car, gripping the cross that was now around her neck. She took a deep breath and leaned against the car. "..Man, that was close." She took a breath and followed after Jean.

Oni nodded. "When I told you I was a Junin, I wasn't exaggerating. Although, the transformation is extremely simple.. That car thing was quite awesome." He walked the rest of the way in silence until they came to the Professors office, which opened before Jean could even knock.

"Come in, Come in… I heard you had quite an eventful time. Are you all okay?" Oni nodded and wondered how the hell he could possible know already, but then he saw the T.V. behind him. It was displaying his technique in slow motion. "Ooh, no. Sensai is going to kill me. I know I should have looked around for video cameras before I did that."

Jean looked over to the Professor, then to the television. "Well, what are we going to do? The Senate is already thinking about the Mutant Exposing Program." She sighed. "I don't know whether this helps us, or... hurts us." She sat down and put her hand to her head. She looked over to see Lacey still clutching the cross. "I'm sorry.." She said to her.

Lacey looked over. "Oh, No.. It's okay. I'm sorry, I'm just.. Still a little bit jumpy." She gave a nervous laugh.

Jean forced a smile and looked back over to the Professor. The headache got worse, every time she used it. It started to hurt every time she even thought about it. Hurting every time she heard their thoughts in her own head. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her head throbbing.

Professor Xavier thought for a moment. "I don't think at this point it matters. There will be reports of what happened and when that comes out, we'll see." He sighed and turned off the television. "Oni, I know that was you with the replications, but can you replicate Jean's telekinesis without your own?"

Oni thought and shook his head. "Something similar, but not with enough force to throw people like that, no."

The Professor nocced and said. "Well, for now there's nothing we can do. So you're all dismissed."

As Oni walked out his said, "Jean, I'll be in my room for a while.. Do you want to learn about Chakra, now?"

Jean looked up to Oni and forced a smile. "Umm... Sure, in a little while.. Okay?" She looked over to the Professor and nodded. "Have a good day, Professor." She waved as she walked out. Lacey decided to walk through the school, have a tour of her own. She would figure everything out.. Eventually.

Jean smiled to Oni. "I'll be there in a few minutes alright?" She smiled brightly, never letting anyone see her pain. She turned and waved to Oni. "I'll be there! Just have to get something real quick." She chuckled and turned the corner of the hallway. The smile and cheer disappeared as soon as she was out of everyone's sight. She hoped that Scott wasn't still sleeping in their room.

He had class today, so she figured he wouldn't be. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the bedroom and slammed it shut behind her, locking it as well. She made sure it was locked, and sighed. She raced over to the dresser beside their bed and pulled the drawer out, almost throwing it across the room. She looked to the bottle of heavy dose aspirin and sighed. Her hands were shaking, and the voices.. The thoughts were just getting louder. She wanted to yell out, "Shut up!" But kept her mouth shut.

Her head was pounding, pounding.. Throbbing, throbbing. She tried to open the bottle, and managed to. Her fingers were shaking and she dropped the bottle. She yelled and kicked the bottle across the room, falling to her knees and holding her head. "..God dammit." She whispered to herself. Tears were racing from her eyes. She kept telling herself that she had to control it, not let it control her. But, they were just getting louder, overpowering her own voice. Pain was racing through her and she tried to scream, for anyone.. For anything. But her voice was stolen away by the pain as well. All that came out was silence.

She closed her eyes and dropped to the floor unconscious, the pills at her side.


	13. Chapter 13

Oni was walking down the hall when he heard Jean scream. He ran as fast as possible to Jean's room. "Jean are you alright?" Receiving no answer, he tried the door, but it was firmly locked and there wasn't enough time to pick it. He drew back his hand and threw it forward literally knocking the lock mechanism out of the door. He opened it to see an unconscious Jean, lying on the floor. He knew she was having problems but not this bad!

He saw her communicator on her belt and he picked it up. "This is Oni. Medical Emergency, please someone report to the med bay as soon as possible!" He dropped the radio hearing it squeak but didn't bother with it as he picked Jean from the floor and ran to the medical bay.

He set her down on a table and a concerned Scott and Xavier entered simultaneously. "What's wrong!" Scott said in a worried tone. he saw Oni set her on the table. "What happened! what did you do?"

Oni looked to him for a milli-second. "I got her here. I heard her scream and well long story short, I found her unconscious a bottle of opened heavy asprrin next to her. I don't know anything more than that."

Professor Xavier noded and moved to her. "She's the doctor, but you healed that child can you heal her?"

Oni nodded. "I can try but I have to find out what the problem is first." He moved his hand to her head and sensed only minimal chakra and other energy there. He moved his hand down to her neck and sensed it there a large bundle. "Something is stopping the normal flow of energy and other things from her mind and its building up an excess. I can try and put it back to normal but there will be pain, I can give her something to help. Somebody go get my bag in my room and be quick about it." He wondered how Jean felt about homeopathic medicine. He would soon find out as Scott tore from the room as fast as he could.

Jean moved slightly, letting out a shaky breath. She could hear everything, and feel everything. "Ughn..." Her fingers quivered and some of the things in the medical facility shot around the room, being thrown against the wall. The glass was breaking, spilling medicine everywhere on the floor. Her eyes tightened as she squirmed, as if fighting an invisible force. Her breathing was hard and rapid. Their thoughts, frantic and scared.. Happy and joyful, loving.. So many of them. The things around the room quickened at amazing speeds, flying against the wall.

Her eyes popped open. They were burning red, red as the blood that ran through her veins. Her body started to glow like fire and she screamed, closing her eyes.

In a few minutes, the squirming stopped... The things flying around the room, dropped to the floor and her body returned to the pale state it was once in.

Oni saw the light show and the moving objects. "The blockage is going critical if I don't do it now..." Scott rushed into the room and gave him the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a scroll. He opened it in a flash and let it wave around as he bit down on his thumb making blood pour from the wound.

Scott and Xavier looked at him concerned as he ran his bloodied thumb down the paper making a line straight through the words, then the scroll rolled up and was set upon her head with speed. He looked to the Professor and Scott. "I need you two to think of nothing or focus on Jean. All of your good will all of your happiness focus that upon Jean. It would help if the rest of the school could do the same." He turned back as Wolverine, Storm, and Rogue entered the room. Professor Xavier gave them the same instructions as Oni focused out all distractions and began.

He began the process; same as any jitsu but it went on abnormally long and with each hand form a word in japanese accompanied it. He finally was done he called out: "Seki Chiyu Nu Jutsu!" He raised one hand high 2 fingers extended as the scroll unrolled and went the entire length of her body. He brought his hand with force and put them to the center of Jean's forehead and soon both of their body's began to glow. His a strong green; hers varying colors in varying places, but almost no glow in her head. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as her body aligned and the glow returned to his head. The scroll disappeared and Oni said. "She'll be fine now, she just needs..rest.." He said as he collapsed to the floor.

Storm rushed over to catch Oni and let out a sigh of relief as she did so. "..What is happening here?" She asked, pulling him up as Rogue came over to help. They laid him on the bed beside Jean and looked to the Professor. Logan's eyes narrowed and he looked to Jean. He wiped the tears from her pale cheeks. "What the hell happened?" He asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

He looked around the medical facility and then back to Jean. "..What was wrong with her?" He asked. He walked over to Oni and looked at him. "..So, this is one of the new kids?" Storm and Rogue nodded as Storm pulled a cover over him. She put her hand to his forehead and frowned. "..I think the both of them will wake up soon.." She said, nodding over to Rogue.

Logan stepped towards the Professor. "Can you tell us what went on?" He asked, a bit impatient.

Professor Xavier had a rare problem: he didn't quite know what happened. "I'm not quite sure. He told us that he found her unconscious after hearing her scream. He found her next to a bottle of aspirin apparently. He rushed her here and after getting the supplies he needed preformed what you just saw. Now I know enough Japanese to know the nine things he said with the nine hand seal's is the nine critical points in a human body. The rest, well, your guess is as good as mine. I knew something was bothering her but nothing this bad. She cant be so independent all the time even though she wants to be. She always hides her pain for the betterment of us all. If Oni wouldn't have been here... I really don't know what I would have done."

Logan suddenly had an idea pop up into his head. "What if he did it? Created a problem only he could solve! He's the only one that knows about this chakra crap. He said it was a blockage of chakra what if he did this?" Logan's claws extended and pointed to Oni. "What if he did it?'

Storm stood in front of him. "He didn't do this!" She looked into his eyes, her own growing white. "Why would he do that to her? He has no reason to.. Why would he do this to her, and then heal her.. Which takes up almost all of his strength? ...Why?" She would stand in front of him until Logan backed away. She looked over to the Professor. "..Why don't you ask her, Professor? You're the only one here than can unlock her mind.." She said, still standing in front of Oni.

She looked back to Logan. "You don't even know who he is.. He's not that kind of person. If it wasn't for him, Lacey would be dead as well.." Her eyes hardened. "So can it."

Oni slowly came to seeing someone in front of him and a pissed off person in front of her. He sat up clutching is head in pain and swearing in Japanese. "So.. Ugh.. What I miss? Hey I don't know what happened but can someone tell him to put the shish-kabob forks away?"

Logan was tempted to punch him right then and there. "You just about killed jean!"

Oni looked shocked and said, "What? I know she screamed but I was about to give her something."

Professor Xavier rolled forward. "Ok calm down Logan. I'll find out right now what exactly happened. With your permission, I'd like to enter your mind and find out exactly what happened okay?"

Oni looked down for a moment, "So long as you stay out of my past; its fine." He sat down as Professor Xavier put his fingers to his temples and a moment later said. "Calm down, Logan. He did nothing but help her, with something so complicated that I have a hard time understanding it. But that's all he did."

Logan nodded and withdrew his claws. He walked over with Scott and stood an Jean's bedside.

Jean's face twisted in pain. She growled and slowly opened her eyes, seeing all of them surrounding her. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. Her head was still pounding. She pushed herself up and looked around her. She looked to Scott, to Logan, then to the Professor. She let out a small breath. She didn't know what to say to them.. She was so ashamed of herself. She lowered her head, laying it on her chest and put her hands to her cheeks. "..I'm sorry." She said, sobbing silently.

Oni stood up tired though he was. "I don't think there's any need to apologize. Patients don't apologize, that they don't. I know your head must hurt something awful along with the rest of your body but please bear with me."

As he spoke he dug through his bag and got out a small clay bowl and stone. "You had a blockage of pretty much everything from your neck up, this included chakra. Thus resulting in your headaches, your neck probably hurt too am I correct? Anyway what I did was I linked My chakra and yours together and then synched them up. You'll probably feel a bit odd for the next day or so, like your in someone else's body, but it should go away soon." He got out a number of ingredients and mixed and crushed them into the bowl. He filled it with water and mixed it. "Here drink this, it tastes horrible but you wont be in any pain anymore" He sat down and thought of anything else he needed to tell her and he spoke up. "You'll need to see me for a while to make sure there's no long term damage." That also would give him an opportunity to talk to her about what was bothering her.

Jean wiped her tears away from her face and took the bowl and put it to her lips. She closed her eyes and downed it. He was right, it did taste nasty. She coughed a bit after swallowing all of it and looked down. She couldn't look into their eyes yet. She was so stupid, thinking she could take care of all of this by herself. She put her hand to her head. The pain went away, but she felt a little dizzy. She tightened her eyes shut and took a breath. "...Thank you." She whispered, and looked over to Oni.

She couldn't even look into his eyes.. She didn't know what would happen if she told Scott before, and she was afraid of what would happen now. She was also afraid that it would happen again..

Oni smiled and said. "No need to be sorry or embarrassed. There's an old saying, when you cant run you walk; when you cant walk you crawl... and when you cant do that, you ask for someone to carry you, that you do... You just missed that last step.. We all do from time to time" As he said the last word he clutched his chest and coughed, his last cough coughed up blood. Everyone in the room moved to help him. "No, I'm fine. I just used far to much chakra and I'm not used to it, I'll be fine." He wiped his mouth. "Jean there is one thing, what Ijust did is no small thing you need to treat it as if you just received surgery. I want you to remain in here tonight and I won't hear any arguments on that, understand?"

She looked over to him and smiled weakly. "Alright," she laughed. She paused for a moment and looked at him. She was more worried about him, then herself. She nodded and looked up to Scott. She slowly pulled him closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.." She whispered in his ear softly. "..I was just scared." She let him go and looked over to the Professor. She looked into his eyes and looked away quickly.

She watched as Rogue and Storm left the medical lab, saying that they should leave to let her have her rest. She sighed heavily and kept her head down. She let go of Scott and looked back over to Oni. "Thank You, Oni. You saved me... For that, I'm very thankful."

Oni nodded and got up, but promptly sat back down. "Well, I should stay here as well, and make sure everything sticks." He smiled, but in reality he was so exhausted he couldn't make it to the bathroom, let alone his room. He laid back and watched until eventually everyone but Scott left. He tried not to pay attention and dosed off.

Scott smiled. "It's alright, Jean. You don't have to worry so much, that's what got you here in the first place. So don't worry were not mad, okay?" He hugged her before saying, "You probably should get some rest if what Oni said is true. Alright?" He kissed her before slowly walking out looking at Oni and thinking, 'so that's what kind of man you are... Thank you, Oni.'

She nodded, hugging him back tightly. "I love you," she whispered to him before he left. She looked over to Oni and gave a smile. She laid back down on her side, and blankly stared at nothing for a few moments. She was relieved that none of them were angry, or even disappointed. Because that was what hurt the most. She sighed and pulled the covers over her curled up body, laying her head down on the pillow.

Oni sat up and said in a low voice: "Jean, are you awake still?"

Jean sat up and nodded. Oni stood even though that was painful. "Jean, I wanted to talk to you privately because this might be somewhat embarrassing. A blockage like that doesn't appear without something majorly wrong going on. Tt can be mental of physical so I need to tell you that if something is bothering you, something big, you need to talk to somebody and soon, be it me, the professor, or Scott. It's your choice but you need to talk to someone soon or what I did will merely be a stop-cap measure, do you understand?"

She pushed herself up and looked over to him. She paused for a minute, and opened her eyes. "I'm going to tell you something, that.. not a lot of people know about me. Not even Scott knows, well... He knows some of it." She sighed. "When I was 8, one of my friends, Amanda, and I... We were so happy, and playful. But, one day when we were walking to school, Amanda was hit by a truck.. Right in front of me." She paused. "..That's when my powers awakened. Unfortunately, I heard all of her thoughts when she was hit.. and when she died. After that, I went into something called catatonia, which is something like coma.. I guess." She looked up. "Only the Professor brought me out of it." She paused. "Ever since my powers have grown stronger, and stronger... Do you remember when I told you, that all of us have some dark side to us?" She looked into his eyes. "..My dark side.. Is Phoenix." She pulled her knees closer to her chest. "I have fought that dark side inside of me for years. And every time I use my powers, it gets worse and worse. Sometimes, I'm alright.. Like, when I'm making you guys breakfast." She gave a small smile. "But, other times.." She shook her head. "Its just so powerful. I can hear almost what everyone is thinking and every time they think it, it feels like my mind is being bashed with an 800 pound rock."

"But, what really scares me about.. About Phoenix, is that.. sometimes I want her to take over.. I want her to win. And, sometimes I like it." She put her head down. "I'm afraid that if it does happen, you won't just need to do a healing. You'll need to get some coffins." She sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of.. And, that part.. Not even the Professor knows. I've been perfecting this mask for years.. and He can't see through it. You're the only person that could ever see through it. The only person, in this whole house of gifted, mutant students.. You were the only one."

Oni didn't say anything for a very, very long time and then nodded. "I see... That's why you have two Chakra's. I can perhaps help you, much as my master helped me, you see I am like you, in that I have another thing living within me. You saw it within my nightmares. That was the first time of its emergence. It is something evil: pure evil I am like you also I sometimes want to release it, or I did. Whenever I was scared, whenever I was near death. It came out and, did things horrible things to protect me, because if I died it died, but I think I can seal it: your Phoenix, just as my master sealed the beast so it could no longer escape." As he said this, he took off his robe like thing and partailly unbuttoned hid tight fitting uniform to reveal something on his neck it was three marks surrounded by a complex array of rings.

"I can perhaps do the same for you, it depends upon your will however it is a high level jutsu and uses a lot of chakra. So I cant do it for at least a week, and Jean, the reason I could see through your mask is because I most the time put up one of my own... and because of my past... Just as you said to me I say to you; I won't tell anyone, that I promise." He smiled slightly. "It is when we do not allow our weaknesses to stop us is when we become truly great, at least that's what I think."

Jean looked up to him with a slight smile. "Thank you, Oni. I.. I don't know what I would of done, if you weren't here." She said, her smile widening. "Really." She said, pushing herself from the desk and walking over to him. She looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly. She needed it this time. She felt so much better, getting everything off her chest. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that there was someone there that she could talk to. "..Thank you." She repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyes turned a bright yellow and a grin flew up her cheeks. Her blue complextion turned into a pale one, and long brown hair with a white stripe faded downward. She looked to her feet, to see the unconscious Rogue. "..Bitch." Mystique said, morphing her voice as well. She gave a big fake smile and walked back into the mansion. She looked to the rest of the students and waved to some of them, acting like Rogue. She passed by the Professor. "Hello Professor." She perfected the accent.

She quickly made it passed him and up stairs to the security area. She smiled and quickly transformed into Scott. She put her hand to the knob and turned it slowly. No one was in there but Storm. "Storm, I can take care of this now. Go ahead. Get some rest."

Storm yawned and nodded. "Thank You, Scott. How is Jean doing?" Mystique smiled.

"She's doing just fine." He nodded, watching her walk out of the room. He turned to the video camera's and quickly shut them off. She grabbed a radio. "..Come on in. It's all set." She said, cutting the high tech security. "Fucking stupid." She said.

Oni smiled over to Jean. "It's not a problem..." He stopped and put his hand on his head. "Someone, someone's here that's not supposed to be; and there are more... coming." He shook his head/ "That's not good, I'm too weak to do much. What do we do?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. She opened them quickly. "..Mystique." She threw the blanket from her and rushed to the door. "I know I am supposed to be in bed.. But, if we don't do anything now.. Everyone will be in danger. We have to get to the Professor, tell everyone and get ready." She put her hand to her head. As soon as she stepped out of the medical facility, she felt dizzy and weak. "..Dammit." She said, turning back and looking at Oni. "We have to warn everyone." She clenched her fists. "..I can hear them... They're coming." She closed their eyes... "For you and Lacey..." She forced herself up and rushed to Lacey's room.

She burst open the door, seeing her lying on the bed sleeping. She rushed over, panting and pulled her up. "Lacey, get up. Get up!" She yelled, grabbing her hand and running back out. Her body was pulsating with pain, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting them to a safe place. She turned the corner to go back to the medical facility and stopped, seeing Mystique with a grin on her face.

"Hello, Jean." She said, licking her blue lips.

Jean tried to take a breath, looking straight into Mystique's yellow eyes. "Mystique..." She said.

Oni stood up and looked around. He saw Logan and Oni's eyes hardened. "We've got problems." He turned and was kicked in the face so hard he swore his nose was broken. He looked up to watch Logan turn into someone else who greeted Jean with a maniacal smile. He stood and drew a sherukan, throwing four of them. "Leave, or I'll kick your ass!" He drew another. "I said leave!"

Mystique turned. "Oh, Oni.. How nice to see you too." She said, throwing another leg towards him.

Jean growled and tightened her eyes shut. _No,_ she thought. _No, dammit. You're not going to win._ "Like hell I'm not!" She yelled, her eyes glowing bright as she opened them and looked to Mystique. She rushed towards her, throwing her hands and freezing Mystique right before she hit Oni in the face. "Don't fucking think so." She said, her voice was different. She grinned and threw Mystique against the wall, over and over and over again until she was limp.

Jean turned around to see Lacey and Oni. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "..More are coming. They're outside." She turned and started running, grabbing Lacey and Oni and throwing them out in front of her. She growled, seeing that they had already broke down the door. She stopped for a moment, but was thrown against the wall as one of the brother hood rushed in from behind and kicked her back. "Bastard..." She said, holding her shoulder.

She looked over to see Lacey. She looked into her eyes, she was scared. "Lacey!" She said, reaching out and trying to get her before the Brotherhood did. But they had already got her. "...SCOTT!" She screamed out for him and breathed. She looked over to Oni. "..I'm sorry."

Oni knew what he had to do. "I will not let you hurt anyone! I have enough for one blast.." He put his hands together and yelled, "REPLICATION!" Five Oni's appeared and leaped into the air.  
"Sherukan Spinner!"

Scott had been working; grading some reports when he heard Jean scream. He raced downstairs, and immediately joined the fight.

Professor Xavier heard the commotion and knew what was going on. He activated the communicators and said. "X-men assemble in the front and resist the intruders immediately!" He received only one answer and he proceeded to go down stairs and see the fight that was already in progress.

Jean pushed herself up slowly, seeing that the brotherhood soldier behind her was killed by one of the sherukans through his chest. She leaned against the wall, holding her shoulder. Again, her head was pounding.. All of her body was. She wanted to fight, but she was too weak. She looked over to see Lacey on the floor, crying. "L-lacey..." She said, waving for her to come closer to her to get out of the fight. "Come here.. Get out of there." She whispered.

Lacey looked over to Jean, tears rushing down her cheeks. Her heart was beating quickly and she was clutching the new cross around her neck. She didn't want to use her powers, it hurt when she did it. She didn't want to loose control, either. She looked to Oni and dodged a few dead brotherhood soldiers coming at her. She looked back over to Jean and started to crawl over to her.

Oni stopped fighting, the duplicates of himself disappeared, and he fell to the ground. "They aren't dead.. They were never alive to begin with. They're just robots!" He paused. "But that means those first bots were just a--." Before he could finish his sentence, he was slammed into the wall by someone with such insane speed, that he went through the wall and he didn't get up. "You should all surrender now, and let us take the children.." His voice was filled with amusement.

Jean looked over to Oni with tears in her eyes. "No!" She yelled, pushing herself up from the wall. She was still weak, but she had to protect them. "Fuck you!" She screamed, throwing her hands towards him. Not even a second passed, when she was rushing towards him with the speed of light. "You AREN'T taking them!" She yelled, throwing her hands towards him again. "You are not! You'll have to kill me first!" She yelled, clenching her fists.

"Very well, Good-bye, Jean." He said. He raised his hands, the magnetic abilities taking hold of a few sherukans and flung them towards her. But before they could even get close, they were caught by an outstretched hand. "Magneto.. You're a moron. You should know, never piss of a Junin." He stood, stepping Jean down as he put the sherukans's away. "I'm tired of this so let's end this.. qui--.." A metal support beam was ripped from the wall and thrown at him. THAT WAS IT.

The seal glowed brightly and he threw the beam into the wall opposite him. His clenched teeth was bared and his canines elongated; his skin paled and his hair lengthened to a charcoal black. Oni let a scream escape him, so loud that it shook the walls before he launched at Magneto himself.

Xavier's eyes went wide at the transformation and the amount of energy that streamed out of him; who was this person?

Jean closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened them up again to see Oni in front of her. He set her down and she dropped to the floor. She pulled herself up and looked to him. Her eyes widened at his transformation. Her heart quickened tremendously.. "O-oni?" She whispered, tears running from her eyes. She looked to the others. Most of the brotherhood was dead, it was mostly just Magneto. She tried to pull herself up, but failed miserably. "Ughn..." She said, holding her shoulder. "You.. won't.. win.." She said, opening her eyes and watching Oni.

If he had lost control, what would he do after he got rid of Magneto? Many thoughts were running through her mind and she looked over to the Professor and Scott with a look of despair and fear. "..What's.. happening?"

Magneto picked up anything he could thrown at Oni, fear showing on his face clearly. Oni tore through it easily, without any effort. Xavier tried to get into the mind of Oni to try anything to render him unconscious.. There was no other way. He closed his eyes and reared back as if it.

Scott looked to him and ran over. "What's wrong, Professor?"

"His.. mind. He's not completely human anymore.. He's powerful, too powerful."

Scott growled. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know.. I am going to try to break through his defense." Scot nodded.

There was a bright red light radiating from Oni as he hit Magneto and slammed him into the wall. As he raised his hand to hit Magneto again, a sherukan flew through his arm. He looked to it, then looked back down to Magneto.. But, he was gone. Oni stood, giving a broad smile as an insane laugh escaped him.  
"Blood, finally." He licked his fingers clean and turned to them. He had lost completely control. He turned and focused on Lacey. "You-you're always so fond of your God. He'll protect you, huh? Well, where is he now?"

Lacey's eyes widened and she looked to Oni. She backed up, tears rushing from her eyes. "Oni..?" She asked. "D-don't!" She backed away faster, her heart pounding against the inside of her chest. She clutched the cross. "Oni! Please?" She said, her back now against the wall. She pushed herself up, and she looked over to the Professor, fear was visible in her eyes. "Help me.." She said, but she threw her hands towards Oni, and a few sherukan's flew at him. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, looking into his eyes. He was a different person. She swore she could of seen Satan in his eyes. "..Please! DON'T HURT ME!" She yelled, closing her eyes.

Jean looked over to Oni. Her heart skipped. "..Oni? No!" She tried to push herself up. "Oni!"

Oni laughed. "You're going to die.. You're God isn't anything but a pathetic excuse to hide behind. You know, I never had a name until someone tried to kill me.. I attacked, and you know what he called me? DEVIL! You know what Oni means in Japanese?" He grabbed her up, ignoring the sherukan's flying towards him. "Just Guess." He tilted his head to the side. "Good-bye.." He laughed before he bit into her neck.

She screamed as he began drinking from her so fast, but then he fell to the floor as the Professor finally broke through.

Scott ran down the stairs and approached Lacey; he could tell. "She's... She's not breathing." He put his hand to the side of her neck that wasn't bleeding. "Sh-she's dead."

Jean's eyes widened. "No.. She can't be." She forced herself up and rushed over to her side. She pushed Scott out of the way and put her fingers to her carotid. ..No pulse. "No!" She screamed, putting her hands to her sternum and trying to restart her heart. "No! You can't die!" She screamed, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Wake up!" She yelled, still trying to start her heart. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her chest, not hearing her heartbeat. She sobbed wildly. "Wake up.." She said again, slamming her fist on Lacey's chest.. But the only thing she did was flinch. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't breath... Nothing.

"No..." She sobbed, grabbing Lacey and wrapping her arms around her, rocking back and forth. "..You can't die." She whispered in her ear. Her body was cold, frigid.. Still. "...You can't. I told you you were safe.." She whispered. "I'm sorry.. I wish it was me." She said. "I wish it was me.." She held her close, still rocking back and forth. "It's my fault..." She said. "I couldn't save you." She put her hand to Lacey's cheek. "I'm sorry..."

Scott wrapped his arms around Jean, pulling her away from Lacey's body trying to quiet her down but in truth, he had no idea what to do.. He had never—he hadn't ever had anything happen like this before. "Professor? What do we do? What the hell do we do?

Logan, Rogue, and Storm broke through the room and gasped. They picked up Jean, Lacey, and an unconscious Oni and moved immediately to the Infirmary, shortly followed by Scott and a grave Xavier. No one knew what to do.

"Let go of me!" Jean yelled, pushing everyone off of her. She tried to get away, but she was too weak and her body wouldn't let her. She dropped to the floor, sobbing. I couldn't help her.. It was my fault. It's my fault she's dead... I couldn't save them. She closed her eyes as they flashed red. She curled up against the wall, her body shaking, trembling. She wrapped her arms around herself and let her head droop from her shoulders. I hate you.. She thought. She had always looked to God, for guidance. For hope, and for love.. But, everything she had was stolen away from her.. Was he punishing her? I fucking hate you! She thought, holding the cross that was once around Lacey's neck in her shaking hands.

Xavier did one thing he rarely did: he put Jean to sleep. It would be less painful for her. "Scott, please." But, Scott was already picking Jean up and laid her on the one of the beds.

Storm looked around. "What happened?"

Xavier told the story of Magneto's attack, Oni's transformation, and of Lacey's death.. They all stood, simply having no idea what to do. "We all need sleep.. We'll try to fix things tomorrow. Go to sleep everyone. We can't do anything right now."

Jean slowly closed her eyes as he laid her on the bed. "..no... please." She whispered, before fading off into sleep. She opened her eyes, but was fading into the darkness. Her body was still shaking and she held the cross. _"You're weak..."_ A familiar voice came. _"So weak. You couldn't even save that girl from the all bad Oni."_ The voice laughed.

_Jean closed her eyes. "Stop it.." She whispered. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She finally yelled, throwing her head side to side._

_"You know its your fault. You're the one who told her she'd be safe.. You were the one that couldn't stop him.. You were the one that couldn't save her.. She died. Her blood is on your hands." Phoenix said with a smirk. _

_"No.. No, you're wrong!" She screamed. She opened her eyes to see blood on her hands and Lacey on the floor in front of her._

_Lacey's eyes popped open and she raised her head to look at Jean. "You lied! You said I'd be safe! You lied! I hate you, I hate you! You couldn't protect me! Its your fault. It's your fault I died!" Lacey's head dropped back down, but her voice was still echoing in her head. _

_"Its your fault, your fault.. You're the one who said she'd be safe.. You're a liar! A liar! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"_

Xavier woke; the night still on the horizon. He was so worried. What would Jean do? What would Oni do? What would they all do? He never had a student die, and he had never had another student to be the cause.

Scott awoke, hugging a pillow. He looked around remembering the events of the night. He stood up and walked down to the medical bay. He glanced at Oni, wondering what they would do about him. Then, he came to Jean's bed. She was clutching a cross, obviously having a bad dream. "Jean, wake up.. Wake up, Jean. You're just having a nightmare."

Oni opened his eyes, his head hurt like never before. He didn't remember what happened until he looked down to his bloody fingers. "No.." He looked around and found a sheet with a figure underneath. His eyes widened. It had escaped, what had he done? Why? What had happened? He stumbled to the bed and slowly raised the sheet, to show the pale body of Lacey. He flew back, slamming into the table. "No.. NO.. NO! What did it do?" He looked down, tears flowing from his eyes.

Storm looked up, her own eyes teary. Her face was exhausted. She rushed over to Oni and pulled the sheet back over Lacey. "..Oni?" She looked to him, grabbing a hold of him. "Oni!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around him. She couldn't help but cry herself. She didn't know what to do, what to say... Nothing came to mind. She looked away from the white-sheeted bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the Professor to arrive.

Jean was still trapped in her nightmare. _Its your fault I'm dead! Your fault. Your fault. Weakling._ Her eyes popped open to see Scott with a worried look on his face. She closed her eyes again and turned away from him. She pushed herself up from the bed and stopped, turning to look at Oni. Her eyes flashed a bright red until she looked away and walked out of the bay, without a word. She was clutching the cross so tightly she was loosing feeling in her arm. She didn't want to be near anyone.. Anything.. She wanted to be alone, and to stay like that forever. Maybe that was best. If you were alone, you could never be hurt, right? And you could never hurt anyone else... Right? Tears ran down her cheeks. Why did it have to be now.. Now, out of all times? Why did it have to happen? Why did Magneto have to attack? She opened her eyes and let her hands fall to her side.

Her eyes were hidden beneath the dark crimson hair that sheltered them, leaving her face in shadow. She couldn't get it out of her head. It replayed over and over again. She walked into the bedroom and locked the door, slamming it behind her. It rattled the school as it slammed shut, just annoying her even more.

She stood in the middle of the room, her eyes closed and rage and sorrow racing through her. A very bad combination for someone as weak-minded as she.

Oni couldn't stop crying. He knew now what happened. He killed her, that thing had killed her but it was his body. "Why does this thing have to exist? Why does everything have to get so fucked up? Why do I have to live a cursed live! Why did I have to be born? If I wouldn't, she… she… I don't deserve to draw another breath. I should die right here!" He shoved Storm away and drew a sherukan, putting it to his own chest. He was about to shove it through his own heart, killing himself but he held a hand on his arm. It was Xavier's. "No! I wasn't your fault. I saw that last second, how hard you were fighting. I saw how hard you were fighting against that thing. You fought with everything you had. So did everyone else. You, Jean, Scott, everyone! Her death is it's fault. Nt yours. Not Jean's, not Scott's, no one but that thing!" Xavier choked back tears as Oni dropped the weapon.

"I failed. It doesn't matter how hard I fought. I failed and it killed her."

Xavier shook his head. "..Don't believe it. Trust me, I know I saw everything before you passed out."

Storm wiped the tears from her eyes and sunk back into the corner. She looked to the bed and closed her eyes. She took a breath. "..He's right..." She said. "..It's not your fault.. You fought with your whole soul. You couldn't do anything else..." She choked back a sob. "..It's not your fault, Oni." She looked up into his eyes. "..Don't ever think it was."

Oni stood slowly and approached the bed. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. What can I do? I offer a prayer, may you find in the next life what you couldn't have in this one. May you find peace, happiness, and all things you deserved.. You deserved so much better. You deserved to live a full life, and I'm sorry that.. it ended so quickly. Even if it was against my will and even though you may not be able to hear me, I beg your forgiveness." Oni bowed his head, hoping to feel or hear some sign that his apology was accepted.

In a few moments, the lights started to dim.. Oni tightened his eyes shut, hoping.. wanting. He let out a breath as an apparition of Lacey appeared before him.. "..I forgive you." She gave a happy smile and kissed him on the cheek, before a light showered over her and she disappeared.

Jean was still standing in the middle of the room, her head still down tears rushing from her flustered cheeks. Though it did not seem like it, she was fighting an inner battle.. And she was loosing horribly. She dropped the cross and walked over to her bed, curling up into a ball on the soft surface. "...I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I lied to you.. I'm sorry.. It was my fault." She said, closing her eyes pulling the covers up over her head. She kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to open them. Maybe this was all a dream, one of those horrible nightmares she always had. It had to be.. It had to be.

Professor Xavier sighed. "We should all try and get some sleep, again. Its been.. a very long night." They filed out of the room, some smiling to Oni giving him reassurances. He nodded when he needed to but the truth was he felt as if someone stabbed him or punched him in the stomach. He wished someone would say something, anything, to make this feeling go away. He didn't know if it was his grief filled mind, or Professor Xavier that had given him absolution but he knew it wasn't real. She couldn't forgive him, because she was dead by his hand and that, no matter what anyone said, was unforgivable.

He slowly walked into his room, tears falling from his cheeks, upset and angry at the same time. He knew the time here was too good to be true but it was too good for him. He no longer deserved anything this amazing. He packed up a few belongings and opened the window. He flew away into a moonless night. He had been a wanderer, only surviving on what he had to, and it was time to do that again.

_You're weak._ There it was again.. That voice that she hadn't heard for years.. It had time to become strong, it had time to overtake her. She tightened her eyes shut. It felt like her body was completely shutting down, her body tingling and swiftly making its way into numbness.. the same with her mind. She was awake, but she wasn't.. She could hear everything, but she couldn't.

Her own words were twisted around in her head.. _You're weak and you know it! You can never hide who you really are, Jean.. You are me.. and I.. am you.._

She laid still, not moving a muscle.. She seemed as if she was a corpse, pall and feverish.. Waiting to be embalmed. She wanted to scream out.. But she couldn't.. Not even with her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor Xavier was at a loss for what exactly to do. This perhaps was why he hadn't noticed Jean's silence up until now. She had been mentally quiet but he assumed she was just tired saddened over Lacey's death, but he knew something was wrong when she telepathically disappeared. A feeling of dread flooded Xavier as he called for Scott and Storm to go and check on her. He was moving as fast as he could parting students as he went. He had a sickening feeling; he already knew what had happened.

Storm nodded and looked over to Scott. "...Do you want to check on Jean? I am sure she would like to see you more than anyone else right now. I'll check on Oni.." She looked into his eyes.. She really didn't know what to do, but she needed to check on him. She was afraid for everyone, but for him especially.

She turned without even saying anything more to Scott and headed towards Oni's bedroom. She sighed heavily, remembering the first conversation they had. He seemed a little bit skiddish.. But, he was a good kid. And, she still thought that. She always had, always would.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "..Oni?" She paused. "..Are you alright?" No answer.. She gripped her fingers around the knob of the door and sighed. "...Oni?" The door was open, so she peeked her head in. She looked around, and he was no where to be found.. Her eyes widened as she looked to the still open window. "Oh, Oni.." She sighed.

Scott nodded, "Alright," and he headed down the hallway; a worried feeling coming over him. His link with her was silent for the first time he could remember. This worried him even more. He knocked on Jean's door and nothing; he opened her door and looked in. "Jean, are you okay?" He saw Jean curled up on her bed. He opened the door fully walking up to her almost at a run, looking down—horror filled his mind. "Jean...Jean?...JEAN!" He looked into her eyes and what worried him most is that it was as if she wasn't there.

Xavier rushed into the room and saw Jean on the bed and Scott leaned over her.

Scott looked to Xavier and said, "Jean.. she's awake but she wont answer me. Professor, what's wrong?"

His worst suspicion had been proved correct, "we need to get her to the infimary, where's storm?" Scott picked Jean up and started to run at high speed to the infirmary and said, "She went to check on Oni."

Storm was rushing through the corridors, her body and mind wracked with worry. There were so many things going wrong.. Was this place finally falling apart? She ran to Jean's room, not seeing Jean or Scott. She cursed silently and started running again. She spotted Professor Xavier off in the distance, his back towards her. "Professor!" She called, out of breath. "...Oni.. He's gone.. He's not in his room. He ran away.." She looked into his eyes. "Where's Jean?"

Xavier's brow furrowed in worry. "She's in the infurmory. This isn't good, Magneto will definitely make a move on him now. Jean's in a comotose state and I sense that Phoenix is coming back. We need someone to go after Oni. I'm putting you in command of the Team. I'm going to be busy trying to help Jean. I'll leave the rest to you, I know it's a lot but we need every person to do their best right now. I know it's hard but we have to try." Xavier looked to Storm hoping she would be okay with it.

Storm closed her eyes and let her head fall from her shoulders.. 'This place really is falling apart,' she thought to herself. "Yes, Professor.. I'll gather a team.. and we will go after him as soon as possible." She looked back up to him. "..I really hope you're wrong about Jean.. and Phoenix," she said and gave him a forced smile, walking away to gather the team.

The first person she went to was Logan. He had the best sense of smell; he'd be able to track him down almost immediately. She, then, went to Bobby and Rogue. She gathered them all in the lobby. "..We need to find him before Magneto does.. I am sure he is frightened.. But, we have to get him.. We have to help him.." She bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest, wondering what the others would say.

Rogue nodded. "..Well, alright.." Her southern accent prominent. "We'll find him."

Logan nodded and said, "alright we'll bring the kid back but I don't know how I'm going to find him. I can track his scent but with his speed; its a problem. I could track him all day long and not catch up."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "I'm all for it but Logan's right. What are we supposed to do to keep up with him? I mean even if we do catch up if he decides to run, he'll be way faster than us."

Storm sighed. "..He's going to have to rest sooner or later. We can ask Kurt to come with us.. He is pretty fast with his transportations.. Once he sees Oni, he might be able to get in front of him and stall him until we get to him.." She looked over them. "Other than that, we don't have any more options.. Not unless you have any more ideas, that's all we have.. And unfortunately, the Professor can't help us.. He's helping Jean.." She wouldn't tell them why yet, she didn't know if it was such a good idea.. They would find out anyway. "..Are you ready?" She looked over them again, her eyes narrowing.

Logan and bobby nodded and lgan said, lright lets suit up and get out there." just as he said, "Yo blue boy come on were off to retrieve the new kid oni." Kurt smiled and nodded following them down the hallway.

Storm sighed and quickly got suited up, walking down to the jet.. She opened it up, looking over to the rest of them. She didn't know even where to start looking.. She closed her eyes and started up the jet, locking herself into position. "Hurry up!" She called out for them. She looked back to the controls. "Let's hope we get to him before they do.."

Xavier rolled into the med bay and said. "Scott I have to try and heal her mind, and pull her away." Scott stood up as Xavier placed his fingers at her temple. He looked into her mind, it was as if it was blank. So he dove below the surface of her thoughts, but he couldn't. He tried and tried, but could not get through.. It was as if a barrier was there.. Suddenly, a great force attacked him. He knew who it was, but he didn't expect that Phoenix would attack so fast as she did. He was thrown half way across the room as a light flame enveloped Jean's body..

Scott rushed over to help the Professor. "Are you alright?"

Xavier nodded and said. "It's Phoenix, and for some reason.. It said only one thing: Oni."

A look of pain fell on Jean's face as the flame enveloping her grew brighter and bigger and bigger before finally disappating completely. Jean again fell pale, sweat beading her chest and her forehead.. It had never been this bad before.. And Oni, was the only person that could bring her out of this state... Maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

As the team got into the jet and the door closed securely, she lifted off.. She looked over to Logan. "...Do you have any idea... any sense... or.. anything of where he might go?"

Logan looked to her, his eyes narrowing try to catch up on his scent.. It was faint.. But, it was there for sure. "..He might be at the park.. Or in the woods.. He probably won't be where we found him the first time." That was just common sense.. The kid wasn't stupid.

Storm nodded. "..We're off to the park then.." The jet flew off at the speed of light almost..

Oni had been running for most of the night. He finally had reached the outskirts of town and a heavily forested area. He stopped and sitting on a branch of a tree. He was well covered here especially when he used his shadow cloaking technique. He heard a jet coming down a few miles away and he knew he would have to move again soon.

Xavier used the comm.-link. "You need to find Oni as soon as possible. For some reason Phoenix is blocking everything I try, and I don't care to be thrown across the room twice in one day. The one thing she said, was his name.. So I think that he's the only one that can help. I don't know how, but I fear if we loose him.. We loose Jean as well. That I cannot allow to happen, on either count."

Logan looked over to Storm, just as she did him. "...We'll find him, Professor.." She looked back to the forest. "..We have to." She took a deep breath and landed the jet pretty deep into the woods.. Storm unbuckled herself and walked into the back of the jet. "...Like the Professor said.. We have to find him as soon as possible."

Logan still sat in his chair for a moment. ..This was all this kids fault! First Lacey, now Jean? Great.. He growled angrily pushing himself up from the seat and jumping from the jet.. His scent was all over the place. His senses were going wild.. He smelled fear, ooh.. And lots of it.

Storm followed after Logan. "..Bobby, Rogue.. Go that way.. Kurt and Logan.. Take that way.. I'll take the other way.." She pointed. "...If we don't find anything here.."

"He's here somewhere.." Logan interrupted..

"Let's get going then.." Storm turned and started heading off behind the jet.

Oni could hear them. They had landed a hell of a lot closer and he knew Logan would be with them. He would have to out run them, but with a jet on his ass it would be impossible. Where would he go that a jet couldn't and still run fast enough to get away. He thought for a minute.. Underground, there was an abandoned dry aquaduct near if he could make it there, he would be able to escape. He leapt from the tree at an incredibly fast speed, enough to outrun even Logan.

Logan and Kurt had been walking for some time. Logan suddenly stopped, hearing a ruffling of leaves.. "ONI!" He yelled out, his voice was like raging thunder cast out across the land. He ran as fast as he could, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.. He hoped that Kurt was right there behind him and could at least get in front of him to stall..

He looked back to him, the adamantium shooting from between his knuckles. "Can you see him?" He asked, still running.

Kurt could barely see him but he so damn fast. "Just barely, but I'll try." He cut himself off in mid-sentence as he teleported. He found himself just a bit ahead of Oni and sopped making as big of a block as possible.

Oni was at such a high speed that when he saw Kurt, it was already too late. Oni slammed into him and they went down together. Oni, still somehow came out on his feet after staggering for a moment or two. He started to run again, but it would be a bit before he could run at full speed again.

It was just enough for Logan.. He dug into his own strength and found a speed he hadn't before.. He raced passed Kurt and tackled Oni to the ground. He roared, throwing himself back on his feet his eyes full of rage and fire. "Don't make me hurt you kid.. You need to come back with us.. It's for your own damned protection.. Even though I'd rather let disappear, you'd be a helluva problem on Magneto's side.." He stepped towards him. "..Plus, Jean needs you.."

He was determined to bring this kid in, and he would do anything necessary.. Well, almost everything.

Oni looked back to him. "Bullshit, you people would be far better off without me. I can handle myself. I think I've proved that last night, and I give you my word I won't join with Magneto. I'm sure the Professor can help Jean just fine." Oni looked down and said. "I'm nothing but a creation of destruction and now death. I-I killed someone last night. You don't need that at your perfect school, that I am sure of. I don't deserve such a good place. I must exile myself to a place where my demon can't hurt anyone. That's the only choice.. Don't you get that?" Tears were running down his face and he turned to run away, throwing a smoke bomb that would disguise his escape and confuse Logan's senses.

Logan roared. "If you don't come back with us! You'll be at fault for another person's death! JEAN'S!" He screamed, knowing he heard him. "..And if she dies, you will have more than those demons inside of you.. You'll have me to deal with...!"

Storm snapped her head behind her.. Her eyes narrowed and she ran as fast as she possibly could. A few minutes passed and she only just got passed the jet.. Her eyes grew white as the harsh wind helped her just a tad. She got to the scene just as Logan tackled Oni.. She rushed off after Oni, knowing she was never as fast.. But she had a few friends in high places.

Almost in seconds, a black cloud hovered above the forest.. A lightning bolt hit a tree a few feet in front of Oni, making it immediately catch on fire.. Rogue wasn't too far behind. Storm's eyes were white, almost corpse-like.. "..You need to come with us, Oni.." She said. "..You can think what you want to.. But, if you don't come back.. Jean will die.. You don't want that.. I know you don't.." Her voice cracked just a bit as her eyes returned to the dark brown.

Oni stopped. Whatever had happened to Jean was obviously bad, but he didn't know anything he could do. He stopped and when Storm arrived he handed her a package. "These are all of the healing herbs and things I have. If these don't work. Than nothing will. Storm, I-I would come back, but.. I watched someone die by my own hand and no matter what anyone says, I know it was my fault. I wasn't stronge enough or fast enough. She died because I was too slow, which is just as bad. I don't deserve to set foot were good people are, ever again. Because I am now.. Nothing but a death bringer and I don't know how to fight my demons. I'm sorry, but I don't. I can't watch another die or suffer by my hands." He turned around, tears falling from his eyes once more. He sighed and started to walk away.

Storm looked down to the things he handed her.. "..She needs you.. Not.. Not these.. You. I don't know if she told you about Phoenix or not... But, there is someone inside of her.. Almost like you and she's caught.. In.. God, I don't even know what.. Even the Professor can't get her out of it.. She wants you.." Tears were running down her cheeks. "..Please, Oni? I'm begging you... If you can save her.. that means that thing inside of you doesn't control you.. You're a good person, Oni.. I've seen that.. and I do see that.. Don't let that damned thing run your life.. Yes, Lacey's dead! She died.. But it wasn't you.. It was someone else.."

She paused and looked to his back. "..She wants you.. Oni, she needs you.. and None of us will ever forgive you if you just walk away knowing that.. You.. not that demon.. You, would have killed her.."

Oni stopped. Every fiber in his being demanded he run but he didn't. He would save one life and he would only hope it would make up for the one he had taken away. "Alright, I don't know what I could do.. But, Alright." He felt like he was going to cry, scream, run, and throw up all at the same time but somehow he managed to turn around and sigh.. "..Okay."

Logan stood straight, the claws slamming back into his knuckles as he turned to Rogue and Bobby.. "...Let's go then, dammit." There was an obvious hint of anger in his voice as he started to walk back towards the jet.

Storm looked up into his eyes and smiled. "...Thank You.." She turned. "..Come on,.. We've got to hurry.." She started to walk but stopped, looking back at Oni. She looked to him and waited.

Oni nodded and jogged back to the jet, keeping his distance from Logan knowing he was angry at him and for a good reason. He strapped himself in and became very interested in the floor.

Logan looked over to him, sitting across from him in the jet. Storm climbed back into the pilot's chair and waited for everyone to strap themselves in. "...Everybody ready?" She looked back to Oni and bit her lip, lifting the Jet up into the air and heading straight towards the mansion without another word, without hesitation, and with as much speed as she could possibly get.

"We have him, Professor.." She said over the comm-link.


	17. Chapter 17

Oni felt the jet touch down and stood. He walked out and headed to the medical bay. He saw Professor Xavier and Scott; both with worried looks on their faces but Xavier managed to speak. "Oni, I'm glad you're back. We should talk later but for know we need you to help Jean."

Scott looked away angry at the mention of Oni's help and frustrated that he couldn't help her. Why had she chosen Oni anyway?

Oni looked to her and arproached her. "What do I do Professor?"

As soon as Oni walked into the room, Jean started to breath heavily, her eyes moving furiously underneath her eyelids.. Her fists clenched so tightly, her knuckles were turning a bright pearly white.. Her skin was feverish as the flames that had enveloped her before shot from her, making her grimace and shift with pain.

Logan came in from the jet, his eyes hard and cold as ice.. He watched Oni for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the back wall.. If this kid was the only way to save Jean,... well, he had no other option but to trust him.. And he didn't like that.

Oni placed his hand to her forehead as the flames disappeared. After a time, he withdrew his hand. Professor Xavier nodded in approval. At least the flames were gone, but this would be hard for them both. He would have link Jean's mind to Oni's, which meant he would have to dive deep within his mind he didn't know what he would find there. For the first time in a long time, he was actually scared to do this.. But he had no choice, it was for Jean.

Oni looked to him. "I know, Professor and I understand. I will allow you to establish the link and I will do my best to restrain whatever the hell is in me. Allow me to do something first." He grabbed the bag from Storm. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused that I most certainly am, but I'll try to be the man you all see me as and I'll make a way to save her. No matter what, know that." He pushed another medical bed beside Jean's and grabbed two scrolls from his back and with a flourish, laid them down on either side of the beds. He threw some tags and things around the room. "This will help in many ways."

He knelt down and puts his hands together, hoping that whatever was up there, if anything, would help him. He slammed them down onto the paper, concentrating his energy to it and the tags around the room began to glow until it created an aura around everyone. He laid down on the bed, joining Jean's hand in his. "Alright, Professor. Do it."

Oni wanted to run away. He didn't want Xavier to touch his mind like that, but he had no choice. His right hand was shaking, he was so afraid of what would be unearthed.

Xavier rolled up to the two of them and placed his fingers on Oni's temple. Flashes, images, thoughts, words, all of these flashed before him as he went below the surface of his thoughts. He dove deep into his mind and what he found, horrified him. This child had suffered so much; he saw all the anger, the hatred directed to him by first his own parents and then the world. He saw all of the beatings and knew how much pain he just wanted it to stop. How ever turn had been met with a fist. He saw it all, and Oni couldn't take it.. The pain and sadness, the memories. He screamed out loud as tears streamed down his face. There was a block, but that's where the link would have to be established.

Xavier readied himself and tried to do everything to break the barrier, but in the end, it proved futile. He had no choice, so he broke through. It took most of his energy, but he had to. He saw the horrible truth he was hiding. The first time the beast had shown itself.

He was inches from death and he killed his own parents to save his life. He did the only thing he could do and called on the thing he had fought all his life. Oni tried to speak, tried to stop Xavier but he couldn't and now he remembered everything; EVERYTHING!

**5 years ago**

_"You're useless! "Punch. "You're pathetic!" Punch. "And your weak!" Kick. They were going to kill him this time, really kill him. He was going to die; he knew this and in a way he was happy. His existence was no longer of use it never had been but he would at least no longer have to bear the beatings. He was truly weak if he couldn't stand up to this; if he gave out so easily then he really must be useless, and so he should die._

_Oni closed his eyes and prepared himself for the end. "NO!" Something within him snapped and awoke the beast within him. Oni smiled wickedly and gave a laugh that would scare most people. "NO, you're the weak one! You must beat upon this child to feel strong! You're pathetic and I think you should die now!" His father looked confused before he heard a crunching sound and looked down. Oni's arm had plunged into his chest and brought his beating heart for him to watch. A roar came from Oni as his eyes changed red and his hair changed black and long. "EAT THIS!" He yelled as he shoved his fathers heart into his fathers mouth and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into a wall and then straight through it. He stood, long claws emerging from the tips of his hands. His mother rushed down the stairs at the sound of screams, but stopped dead when she saw her husband lying there covered in plaster sheetrock and fragments of two by four and his own heart in his mouth_

_"Hello, dear mother. Well then you beat this child for hours on end too, now didn't you? So how can you call yourself a mother?. You cant! And now you cant call yourself alive because well you wont be in about 3 seconds." Oni licked the blood from his hand. "Mmm… Father tastes most excellent." He said with a demonic smile before he rushed at her hitting her over and over again. "How do you like this..? How would you like to live with this all your life, MOTHER!" He laughed a mad mans laugh and sent her flying._

_He grabbed a sword from the family mantle and said. "I wonder what grandfather would say if he could see you now. Now what way should I kill you." His mother screamed in fear and tried to back away. "Oh no, MOTHER your not getting away! You've had your fun and now its time to pay the piper!" With that Oni picked her up with one hand and began to dismember her._

_After she was missing her arms and legs, he cut her head off and danced around in the fountain of blood. Oni went to the shower in the bathroom and calmly washed himself clean taking off the clothes that were soaked in blood. He walked to his former bedroom and put on clean clothes so that the child would receive no scrutiny and then set the house ablaze and laid down on the pavement to watch it burn._

Oni screamed again; the memories horrifying him, but Professor Xavier'ss voice flooded his head. "No Oni, it was not your fault. You did the only thing you could to stop both it and your horrible parents. In your last moment, you chose life and allowed someone to defend you. You cannot blame yourself for it. Have you ever thought that perhaps it was your parents own fault that they died? If you wouldn't have been beaten all your life... The beast within you would not have been able to come out. For now, we must move this memory aside as I am about to link you with Jean you must help her. Your histories are similar, so please use the strength that only you have to save her and draw her from the far away place she is now." With that, Xavier made the connection and passed out.

Storm rushed up to the Professor, laying him back in his chair. She knew he had used much, probably all of it. Rogue was over at Oni, her eyes were full of fear. "What's happenin' to him?" She asked.

"I don't know.." Storm said. "..Let's hope it'll end soon." Rogue bit her lip and looked down to her gloved hand. She took a deep breath and placed hers on Oni's.. She was glad she had the gloves.. she didn't want to hurt him. But, she wanted to help him... But she couldn't.

Storm rolled the Professor back to his chambers so he could rest.. It was all up to Oni, now.. They all hoped that he'd pull through with Jean... They all hoped they would both be okay.

Xavier woke up and found himself rolling down the hall. He sat up, even though he was exhausted. "No, Storm. I have to stay and watch this through. I have to.."

Storm looked down to him. "..But Professor?" She bit her lip.. She didn't like arguing with him. She always lost anyway.. With a sigh of reluctance, she turned him back around and walked back into the room.. Logan gave her a look, and she returned it.. She stopped in front of the two beds. "Are you sure, Professor?"

The Professor nodded. He watched as the two lay there, the tags and things around the room giving everything a soft aura. He wondered what it was and if it truly would help. He felt a tension in the room, but hope as well. "Oni will save her. No matter what any of you think of him, he will. He doesn't know how to fail, not like this. Trust in him, believe in him and in Jean. They're bothin darkness right now, but together they will pull each other out."

Logan looked back to Oni and Jean, there was still an angry grin on his face.. Jean had never told him about Phoenix, he was sure Scott knew some of it.. But, not half as much as Oni. She really did trust him.. But, with her life? Even after what had just happened? He sighed.. He guessed that maybe he shouldn't be so hard on the kid.. He had went through a lot.. He could tell, he could see that. His eyes narrowed. Maybe he should trust him, too.. Everyone else seemed to.

He took a deep breath. 'Come on, Kid. We're all countin' on ya.' Logan thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Rogue looked to the Professor, then back down to Oni and over to Jean.. She was worried, but.. she trusted the Professor.. And he trusted Oni. So, they would all do the same.. Have hope, and trust.. In this young man.

_Oni was in a corridor; its lights flickered and it looked pretty old and abandoned. He knew it was the locked part of his mind. He turned and saw an open door at the end of the hallway, and after checking to make sure he had everything he needed, he headed off. "Alright, its time to prove that this thing doesn't control me."_

_He burst through a door and into total darkness. He saw Scott a long ways off. He looked like he was searching for someone, searching for Jean. He looked around, but saw nothing else but black. Suddenly, a fiery phoenix appeared.. It flew at Scott and placed him into a cage of fire. Then, it came towards Oni. He readied himself for anything, but anticipated the attack._

_A jolt of laughter echoed through the darkness but as the Phoenix came at him, the surroundings changed.. The darkness turned into a bright summer's day.. around 2 o'clock. Kids were walking from school around him, children laughing.. smiling, having such a wonderful time.._

_Then, there was Jean._

_Jean walked along the sidewalk, her dark crimson hair falling in curls into her face. She held onto her books and laughed, a friend beside her telling a joke. They were best friends, friends 'til the end. Jean looked up and smiled a magnificent smile... One that would brighten up anyone's day. There were almost home, and so glad that school was out for the day. They had plans, to go to swimming at Jean's house the very next day after school. Childhood was such a great time for her.. Until this day._

_Pure laughter escaped her lips, the joyous childish laughter.. She waved to her friend and started walking the other way, not knowing that this would be the last she would ever see her again.. Alive, and not knowing that once it had happened, nothing could ever change it.._

_"Bye, Jean!" The girl called, waving as she crossed the street._

_Jean turned around and her eyes widened. "AMAN-!" It was too late.. _

_The driver wasn't paying attention, grabbing something in the other seat beside him as he pulled around one of the corners.. He really wasn't supposed to go through these streets, but hey! It was a shortcut to Kansas City. No one was there a minute ago! No body! As soon as he turned his head back to the road, there was a young girl in the middle of the street.. and he was heading straight towards her._

_He immediately slammed on the brakes, but it was too late.. He knew it. The 18 wheeler tumbled over to its side and kept rolling and rolling, taking the little girl along with it.. _

_Blood splattered all over the place, leaving Jean with her hand out.. Blood splatter on her face, her body.. her outreached hand. Tears ran from her eyes. "AMANDA!" She screamed; thoughts running through her mind, flooding her soul._

_Oni bowed his head. He had seen enough. He didn't know if he was just being played a memory, of if this was Jean's way of reaching out to him. "Jean! If you can hear me, there is no way you could have stopped this. You didn't cause it, even if you go back in time. An 18 wheeler is a huge machine. It was the drivers fault that he was taking a school road. You didn't cause it and there was nothing in the world you could have done to stop it. Please Jean, if you can hear me, let me talk with you. Everyone outside is waiting for us. I can feel it, everyone there needs you, and everyone there hopes that you'll come back. And.. I want you to come back too. I never told you this, but the first time I met you, I felt like a kid. It was the first time I ever.. ever thought I could be a teenager or a kid for just one second. I try to act grown-up, I try to act like a man, but I know I'm still a kid. But, when I'm with you.. I-I don't know. I almost see you as a mother I have always wanted but never had. I trust you enough to be a kid around you, so you have to come back. I know what happened was terrible, both then and now.. I have my own horrors, and we have our own demons, but if we don't move beyond them, we will let them win, and I know I can't let that happen. Can you?"_

_The memory disappated, disappeared into the darkness again.. A figure appeared. "What makes you think that I haven't won already?" Her voice was deeper, a bit more seductive and full of manipulation. She stepped closer to him, a red glow of fire appearing.. It was Jean...--but it wasn't.. She figured he already knew who she was.. "Let's skip the introductions, shall we?"_

_She clenched her fist and laughed, looking into his eyes. "You're just as weak as she is.." She said, throwing a ball of this red glowing ball towards him.. She wanted to play with him a little bit.. This would be fun._

_Oni pulled up a kunai knife with a tag on it and blocked the ball of light away. "Because I am not stupid, and she's not that weak. Just like my demon, you may take over for a short while, but in the end.. You'll be shoved back into your little box, Phoenix. And If I have to be the one to do it this time, so be it." He set four tags out to surround Phoenix and made several hand signs. "I know this is all figurative, but let's try anway.." A block of ice surrounded her. "It's dense, and has been compressed. It won't be easy to break, Phoenix."_

_Phoenix almost laughed, throwing her head back.. Yes, she was in ice.. But, she had more than that fire ability.. Of course, she was sure he knew that too. She sighed with a smile on her face.. She closed her eyes as the block of ice started to shake, rumble.. crack.. She laughed as the ice blew up, sending chunks of it everywhere.._

_She opened her eyes and looked to Oni. "..Why don't you bring you're little demon out.." She grinned. "Let's see how much fun we can really have?" She stepped towards him again and threw her hands towards him. She was helluva lot stronger than Jean with Telekinesis.. _

_She was weak because she gave up all this power.. She wanted to be weak, mind.. body.. and soul. Phoenix laughed. "Come on.. I know you can do better than that.. I've seen it!"_

_Oni dodged out of the way of the attack. "You're slow, Phoenix. What's wrong, Jean starting to distract you? You can't fight a war on both sides, can ya? You're just a weak apparishion. The only way you can exist is by inhabiting a body! I say its you who are weak. You can't stand to live your own life, so you take someone else's. How pathetic?" He took out a large sherukan and slapped tags on each blade. It hovered above her, creating a solid barrier that was impenetrable. Soon after, it started to suck all of the air out of the barrier. "Nothing can live without oxygen."_

_Phoenix growled and tried to break the barrier. "BASTARD!" She screamed, choking.. "...I'll tell you... She can't exist.. without.. me.. either." She dropped to her knees, narrowing her eyes. She laughed insanely before her eyes fell back into her head she passed out from lack of oxygen.._

_Oni waited a few extra seconds, making sure she was unconscious. He made a hand seal and quickly tapped two fingers to the barrier. "Kai," the barrier disappeared and air rushed back into the small space. He swiftly pulled out a seal and slapped it to Phoenix's forehead and chest, making seven hand signs activating the seal. This was a million times stronger than any normal seal, and it would bind her away for at least a while. "Jean, I've sealed Phoenix.. Please, come out.. Please, you have to."_

_"It won't be enough.." A voice came from behind him. "...Nothing will ever be enough." It was Jean--the real Jean this time.. Her face was flustered, her eyes blood-shot red. _

_She stepped towards him. "It doesn't matter what anybody does.." She looked down to Phoenix. "You can't put her away for good.. She is still a part of me, and if she disappears.. Well, so do I."_

_Oni turned to Jean. "That's not a problem. We'll just have to fight our inner demons together. I will always be there to help you Jean, that I swear. So please, come back to us and we'll deal with whatever comes… Together." He walked to her and hugged her tightly. "Please, come back.. Everyone is waiting."_

_Jean closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.. "I don't know if I can.." She whispered. There was a pause.. "...If you stay, will you promise to stay?" She asked._

_Oni was stunned. What was he to her? Why was he so important, but.. If she wanted him to stay that meant he finally had found someone to accept him for who he was even knowing who and what he was. He slowly began to smile and nodded. "I swear it upon my life. That's a promise of a lifetime. I will never take back my words. I will stay, so.. please come back with me?"_

_Jean slowly opened her eyes. "...Alright." She whispered. "..I'll come back with you. Or.. I'll try." She smiled softly. She pulled away from him for a minute and looked down, Phoenix wasn't there anymore.. She sighed heavily. "..Let's go."_

Oni opened his eyes and saw the room around him.. He was back. "I think I can report a mission success, Professor." He laid back down, exhausted both mentally and physically.

The Professor smiled. "Well done, Oni." He rolled towards Jean. "Jean, are you alright?"

Logan let out a sigh of relief, as did everyone else.. The kid did it.. He would have to thank him.. and probably apologize later. He looked to Oni and walked over to him.. "..Good job, Oni.."

Rogue was still holding his hand and she let go a little bit when he came to.. "..She's okay!" Rogue jumped up..

Jean opened her eyes slowly.. She could hear their thoughts.. all of them... She tried to drain it out, but it was all just too loud.. She finally had enough strength to pull it back a bit and looked up to the Professor.. "...Yes," she whispered quietly. She still laid still.. She was exhausted as well.. She could barely move.. "..I'm fine.."

Xavier spoke up. "I;m sure they're both exhausted and would like some sleep. I am afraid I must count myself among them. After all of this, we could all use some rest. Oni, Jean.. I will speak with you later. For now, you both can have some much deserved rest." He smiled and began to roll out of the room.

Oni looked up to Logan. "I told you I'd do it.. and I'm sorry about earlier. I was a coward, and I did the only thing I knew. But, I won't run anymore and in a strange sort of way, you yelling at me actually helped."

Logan looked to him.. "Yeah, well... I only do what I do best." He chuckled. "..Get some rest, kid." He said, walking away from the both of them.

"Get some rest, now.. Ya hear?" She said, walking out of the room..

Jean looked over to him and gave a weak smile. "..Thank you, Oni." She whispered, not able to get her voice any stronger or higher than that.

Oni nodded, wondering what the next day would bring. But, for now he was too tired. He could feel something different as if he could tell where Jean was, and what she was doing. Not by sight or sound, but something else. "Anytime, but.. what is this? It feels as if I.. can feel you."

Jean looked over to him; her eyes narrowing slightly. "..It may be that our minds have a link--since you have came into mine, and pulled me out of it.." She smiled softly, looking into his eyes. "It's not that bad. I have a connection with the Professor; but it is so many years old." She pushed herself to sit up. "It may feel weird for the next few days, for the both of us." She chuckled, closing her eyes for a moment. "Now you'll really be able to see through me, won't you?"

Oni chuckled tiredly. "If that's so, the same thing will go for you, but I understand. I am so tired I don't think I could get up if I wanted to, Goodnight Jean," and with that, he fell into a deep sleep, and for the first time, he was no longer plagued by the nightmares that haunted him.


	19. Chapter 19

Oni awoke and sat up looking around. He saw the professor silently roll in. "Ah you're finally awake. We were having a pool to see when you both woke up, looks like I lost ten dollars now doesn't it?" He chuckled lightly, glad that all the things of the past week were behind them and maybe Oni could truly start to deal with his past now that he wasn't hiding from it. "Well, how are you feeling?"

Oni rubbed his head, "Like I got hit by the x jet. Ow... But I'm fine, no broken bones; no contusions or bruises. I'm physically fine even though I don't feel like it."

Professor Xavier said, "well I think that's a side affect from all that's happened. You took quite a mental shock, the both of you did." Oni nodded, his mind full of thoughts that raced through his mind.

Jean woke up shortly after, hearing the Professor's and Oni's voice. She opened her eyes slowly, having a headache as well.. She put her hand to her head and smiled over to Oni and the Professor.. "Good... er-whatever it is." She laughed slightly.

The Professor laughed. "It's Three o' clock. You two have slept for a good twelve hours, but that's understandable. Well, I'll let you two talk.. I'd like to talk to the both of you later, but it doesn't need to be tonight. So whenever you are ready." With that, he smiled and left.

Oni looked over to Jean. "Well, that would make it, Good Afternoon, or.. Konichiwa." He smiled. "So, you feel like you got hit by the X-jet, too?" He laughed and got up, preparing ingredients to make something that would make them both feel better. "Alright, here. Drink this, it should help you." He downed his own and looked to her. "Feel better?"

She looked to the substance he handed her and she drank it. "Ughn... That's... bitter." She placed the cup back down.. "Just a little.." She pushed herself up from the bed and leaned against it for a minute. She looked up to him. "Thanks.. Now, all I need to do is get that taste out of my mouth," she played. "...I'm up for some breakfast, lunch.. whatever you want to call it..." She chuckled. "Do you want some.. I'm famished." She smiled. She hadn't ate in days; and it was one of the good things that she could do. It gave her a smile, thinking about the last time she made breakfast for them.

"It might be slower than usual." She smirked.

Oni smiled. "You know me, I am always up for food. I'll help this time." He stood, doing a few stretches ending with a back flip. "Alright, let's go." He wandered off, trying to figure out exactly where it was. He eventually found it with Jean's help. He looked to her. "Hey, if I can find it in here, I'll make Fettuchine Alfredo. I spent a couple of months as a cook in a multi-cultural restaurant. Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian, all sorts of stuff. It was pretty cool." Oni started to take out the ingredients and started pouring them into a bowl. "This will be good."

Jean watched him and laughed; mixing up a few things. She grinned and put some flour on his face. She laughed, looking at him. She placed a few biscuits in the oven and started on something else. "...Fettichuni Alfredo sounds nice.. Oh, and good.." She smiled. "We haven't had anything really good, in a while. I can't wait to taste your cooking," she looked over to him and laughed again, the flour still on his face.

Oni looked at Jean deadpan when she threw the flour at him. He picked up some coffee grounds he was using to make coffee and said. "Yeah, I am even going to make desert!" He laughed and tossed the grounds at Jean, really laughing for the first time in a long time.

She looked to the coffee grounds and cocked a brow. "Oh, desert sounds nice.." She closed her eyes as the coffee grounds fell on her. "Oh, yeah?" She picked up some extra dough and threw it at him. "Ha!" She stuck out her tongue. She hadn't acted like a child, or laughed like this in such a long time.. It felt wonderful, she hadn't had real fun in a long time either.. This was probably the best time she's had in so many years.

She picked up some more dough and rolled it into what looked like a little snowball.. "I've got more, ya know." She winked.

Oni laughed. "Yeah, well I have nin-jitsu's!" He picked up three long noodles and threw them then made seven hand signs. "Replications," the three noodles turned into a hail of noodles and pelted Jean. Oni smirked. "I've got more where that came from."

Jean laughed and closed her eyes, dough raising into the air by itself forming into a little ball. She threw the ball of dough at him as about 15 more balls hit him at the same time. "Take that, and that! And that!" She said, laughing sitting down at one of the stoods, pulling noodles from her hair and shirt. "..This is fun," she smiled to him.

"Not yet," Oni said, he turned and looked around finding a kids super soaker. He swiftly filled it with some sauce and fired. "Yeah! Take that, and that, and that! Now this is fun!"

She laughed and wiped the sauce from her face. She looked to him, cocking a brow. "You, brat. You cheated!" She chuckled; tossing some sauce from her face. "...I think we'll definitely need a shower after this, huh?" She smirked and picked up a handful of custard and tossed it at him. She laughed and tasted the sauce. "Eh, this is pretty good!" She laughed, grabbing a towel for him and her.

Oni dodged the custard and the sauce. "Heh.. That's over. Oh, the base is done!" He looked back to Jean and smirked. "No more throwing stuff, this is when it gets complicated." Oni started pouring spices in, little by little. "There, now the chicken and noddles.. Here we go.. and We're done!" He poured some onto two plates and set them down. I can make this for supper too if you want. Eat up! Desert will be later." Oni threw the desert into the fridge and sat down, beginning to eat.

She chuckled and wiped the food and sauce from her hair, or as much as she could anyway. "We'll need to clean this place up afterwards," she chuckled and started to eat. "This is very good, Oni! You're a very good cook.. Better than I am." She chuckled, taking another bite. "I can't wait to taste your desert.. It must be delicious." In only a few minutes, she was done.. She really was hungry! She took a sip of some water and smiled. "..That was probably the best meal I've had in ages." She smiled, looking to him.

She pushed herself up and put the dishes in the sink, starting to clean up a little bit. She wiped the sauce up from the counter as the mop started to clean it up from the floor by itself. She sat beside Oni. "...This was wonderful, Oni."

Oni smiled. "Don't worry about the cleanup." He smiled, making seven more hand signs and said, "kage bushin no Jutsu!" Eight Oni's started cleaning. "Let's go. They'll disappear once they're done. What do you want to do now?"

Jean smirked, watching the replicates start cleaning. "Well.. It's up to you. We should probably clean up first, before we go and see the Professor." She laughed, pulling some dough from his hair and a noodle and some sauce from hers.

"They'll do all the cleaning for us. Don't worry about it, trust me." Oni looked down. "I-I don't know if I want to go to talk to him yet. I know he had to do what he did, but I'm just a little uneasy. It really hurt and to be honest, it scared me how easily he was able to do that. I'm just.." Oni couldn't finish the sentence, remembering the pain and fear of last night, how deep the Professor had gone and what he had brought to the surface. He hoped that Jean would understand what he was trying to say. He was being rather inept at explaining it.

She looked to him and looked back down. "...I understand, Oni. I understand, perfectly." She gave a short lasting smile. "..But you don't need to worry about the Professor," she said, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I'm always here for you, Oni.." She could see it in his eyes, as well as feel it. She looked down for a moment and closed her eyes.

Oni nodded. "Okay, I shouldn't be such a coward anyway. He's a good person, too. So I shouldn't worry so much but, it just hurt so much in a way I've never felt before. That was something I was so unprepared for." He looked to her. "Alright, so long as your with me. Let's go." Oni was nervous, but trying not to show it.

She smiled. "...Things like that, you can never prepare yourself for." She said, walking beside him. "The Professor, is... Well, he is very strong. But he isn't like Magneto. He doesn't use his powers against others to get the advantage.. He uses them to help." She smiled and looked over to him. "Don't worry," she poked at him. "I'm here, and nothing bad will happen.. Not again, okay?" She looked into his eyes, making sure he knew she was telling the truth.

She led him down the corridor that led to the Professor's office. "Are you ready?" She asked, looking over to him.

The Professor smiled but could tell that Oni was nervous, but he would try to get him to relax. "Yes, you both look like you're feeling much better. You can both sit down. I am going to set up some appointments with both of you to talk to you personally for the next few weeks. We can deal with some of your issues, then too. But, right now, I wanted to see how you were coping with all of this. I wanted to talk to you about the link established and you will have some decisions to make."

Jean looked to Oni, and then back to the Professor. She didn't know what he was getting at--she knew about the Link between them, now. But was there anything else. She sat back in the chair, and looked into Xavier's eyes.. "What kind of decisions, Professor?" She asked; a hint of curiousity in her voice.

Xavier frowned. "Jean, you know more about Links than Oni does, more likely but I don't know how much you've explained to him. Oni, I know you've probably noticed that you now have a link with Jean. But, this is more than you know, perhaps. You will both have a portion of each other in your mind, and with this, you'll know how the person feels, sometimes even be able to talk to Jean. The same goes for her, but here's where it gets complicated. You share such familiar pasts, that the link will grow stronger over time. Normally, the link would fade and wouldn't be lasting like that one Jean made with Scott, but because both of what Oni did, and your similar pasts, your connection will remain unless actively dissolved. This could create problems, maybe. Because both of you have, lets say Inner Demons or different aspects of your personality that are negative, and with the link not only will the dominant part be in connection, but the negative aspects as well. This could be good or bad. Now, here's an example—If Oni's negative aspect takes control, you, Jean, might be able to support the positive and dominance of Oni, but it could go the other way. It could possibly unlock Phoenix and then we would have a true, very huge problem. So you have to choose whether to keep the link or to have it dissolved. I'd like to give you time, but you have to make the decision within the week. As by that time, the link will be too strong to be dissolved. I hate to throw all of this at you after what you've been through, but it is unavoidable." He sighed and looked down, waiting to see what would happen.

Jean looked down for a moment, and looked over to Oni, remembering what he had said in her dream. We'll just have to fight our demons, together.. She closed her eyes; she didn't know if she wanted to link to be severed, but the Professor had a point. What if Phoenix did come back, or.. what if Oni lost control as well? That would be a major problem for them.. She sighed heavily; she wanted to keep the link, but she also wanted to keep the safety for the children and the others.

She opened her eyes. She really didn't know what to do. The link was probably the best thing to have, but.. it could just as easily turn out to be the worst. She sighed. "I don't know, Professor."

"If one of us loose control, like the last time.. The only person that might be able to stop us, is.. well, each other. But, like you've said.. It may go the other way.." She looked over to Oni. "...What do you think?" She asked, looking into his eyes not knowing what to do herself.. She bit her lip.

Oni thought not sure what to say; he knew it could be a risk or a good thing but still he didn't want to loose this. Then he remembered something. "ESSBF! Emergency self-sealing bulkhead and flooding procedure. I know its different in a person's mind and I don't know all about this linking thing yet, but I worked on a ship and we were carrying hazardous materials that were extremely flammable. I remember going over the procedure. If a fire started, and reached a certain section, emergency sealing bulkheads would activate, sealing the section off from the rest of the ship. The ship would sink itself partially. We had reverse bildge pumps that literally stuck the deck underwater, extinguishing the fire. What if we set up a mental equivalent? If one of us looses control, we can help each other. But if the negative self reaches a certain point in the link it shuts down until its clear. I don't want to put anyone at risk but I also don't want to loose the link. What do you think?"

"It's definitely a unique idea, but I don't know if it can work out. What do you think Jean?" He asked, looking over to her.

Jean looked to him for just a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked into the Professor's eyes. "I'm not sure.. But, we could probably try it. It sounds like it could work; but.. how would we do it?"

The Professor considered this for a moment. "I can create a partial link and link us all together. In times of distress, I can protect you both. It will be nothing like the link you two shared but it will work. If you're ready, we can begin now." Oni subconsciously backed away.

Jean looked over to him.. "Don't worry.. It won't be like last time." She told him. "...It won't hurt," she looked to the Professor. 'That much..' She gave a small smile and nodded. "...That would be the best Professor. If anything goes wrong, with the both of us though.. I hope you are able to handle us." She sat on the edge of her seat, taking a breath.

Xavier waited on Oni's decision. He knew what happened last night still had him a bit shaken, all of the things he had revealed. "Alright," Oni nodded and watched as the Professor put his hands to their temples and began to connect. Oni felt a small presence, but it was almost as if it didn't exist.

Jean closed her eyes as the Professor pressed his fingers to their temples.. She bit her lip, getting just a bit light-headed. Her eyes fluttered open as the connection was made. This was the only thing that could satisfy all of the safety needs.. If they had lost control, the professor would be their anchor.. To bring them on back from the darkness that wished to inhabit them.

Oni stood after he was done. "Thank you, Professor."

Xavier nodded. "We can talk later about things, alright?"

Oni nodded and left. Xavier turned to Jean. "I wanted to talk to you privately first. I have spoken with the rest of the X-men about giving him the test for entrance of our team. He clearly has the combat techniques and after some training with you, I think he'll be able to control his telekinetics. I think we could have him on a limited basis, go on missions with the rest of you. I think that will be the best place for him. I think for the next while, we should focus on his control and if he wishes, flight training and work to develop his own training regimine. What do you think?"

Jean looked to him and nodded. "..I could help him with his Telekinetics; I think you're right, Professor. He is highly trained already. He will be a great asset to the X-men team, with all of the skills he has. I am not arguing with the decision if you go through with it, Professor. I, too, think its the best place for him." She smiled brightly. She hoped Oni would agree to it; he was such a strong person and he was probably better than her, skill wise. "..Do you want me to speak with him about it?"

Xavier smiled. "That would be fine. Make sure he understands that he would have to go to classes, and work hard. I don't think it would be a problem but the academic part will be somewhat hard for him. I hope he accepts."

Oni had walked back to his room and had tried to meditate and clear his mind of all that had happened recently.

Jean nodded. "Yes, Professor. Thank You." She stood and smiled. "Talk to you later, Professor." She said, waving and walking out of his office. She walked along the corridors with a wide smile on her face. She looked to some of the students in the passing classes and her smile widened even more. She hoped he would accept it, though she knew he probably would.

She took a deep breath and walked up to his door, knocking on it quietly. She opened the door slowly and looked to him. "Oni?" She asked, quietly.

Oni's eyes popped open. "Jean. Sorry, I was just trying to get my head back into order. What can I do for you?"

She smiled, looking into his eyes. "It's alright.." She said, sitting in front of him. "..I have a question to ask you, Oni.. And, I want you to think about it before you answer.. It's not as hard as the question the Professor asked," she chuckled. "Well, at least I don't think.." She bit her lip. "...The Professor and I had a talk.. about you." She paused. "Would you like to be a part of the X-men?" She asked. "..You'd have to take classes, work hard and.. I'd help you with the Telekinesis.. But, would you like to?" She looked into his eyes, hoping his answer would be an absolute yes.

Oni thought for a moment. "I promised I would stay, and I will never take back my words. If I can help people, that's all the better. I'll work hard.. and I will join the X-men."

Jean smiled brightly. "Good, then we're glad to have ya.." She smiled.

* * *

That's it, folks! Thank you so much, Wen1, for reviewing. We really appreciate it. A sequel is coming soon, so **_stay tuned_**. ;) 


End file.
